


The Sengen Week Collection

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Byakuya è un quarantenne che non sa usare la tecnologia, Cell Phones, Domestic, First Dates, First Kiss, Gen gattino, Gen è figlio di Lilian, Kemonomimi, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Sengenweek, Stargazing, Vampires, Yasminelovessengen, guardare le stelle, i tag saranno aggiornati di volta in volta, orecchie da animale, sengen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: Raccolta di tutte le one-shot scritte in vista della Sengen Week (29/12/19 – 04/01/20) scritte dalla sottoscritta in lingua italiana.Capitolo 1: "Pet Therapy", ispirata al prompt numero 2 del giorno 1 (Rating G)Capitolo 2: "Family Chat Group", ispirata al prompt numero 1 del giorno 2 (Rating E, per essere sicura)Capitolo 3: "La stella più luminosa", ispirata al prompt numero 2 del giorno 3 (Rating T)Capitolo 4: "Appuntamento (Im)perfetto", ispirata al prompt numero 2 del giorno 4 (Rating T)Capitolo 5: "Il ladro con le pupille a forma di cuore", ispirata al prompt numero 1 del giorno 5 (Rating E, per essere sicura)<Capitolo 6: "L'uomo della mia vita", ispirata a entrambi i prompt del giorno 6 (Rating T)Capitolo 7: "Buon compleanno, re della Scienza", ispirata al prompt numero 1 del giorno 7 e ultimo (Rating G)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	1. Pet Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scelto di raccogliere tutte le one-shot scritte in vista della Sengen week in un unico file al fine di evitare di affollare il tag 🤧
> 
> Non sono legate tra di loro, anche se nello stesso file!
> 
> Buona lettura 💝
> 
> Update: La sengen week è ora completa 😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'argomento più frequente del club pomeridiano era cosa Gen dovesse fare per conquistare Senkuu. Nessuno poteva mai immaginare che l'idea di Minami fosse quella vincente.
> 
> Giorno 1: Zucchero filato/Orecchie da animale —> Kemonomimi 🐈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤ Ambientata dopo la Guerra contro Tsukasa ma prima dell'ultimo arco narrativo in corso.  
> ◇ Menzione di ot3 UkyoxRyuusuixChrome più menzione di altri personaggi.  
> ♧ W il club del gossip.  
> ♡ Sengen ftw

Le giornate erano diventate più luminose e alcuni animali si erano già risvegliati dal lungo sonno invernale. I fiori avevano schiuso i loro petali e coloravano qui e lì la foresta e i prati nei pressi del Villaggio Ishigami.

Come ogni pomeriggio, Gen e Suika erano andati dalla sacerdotessa Ruri nei suoi alloggi per bere del thè e ~~spettegolare~~ chiacchierare a ruota libera di ciò che accadeva ai loro amici. Solo dopo aver superato un attento controllo da parte di Jasper e Turquoise e dopo che Ruri avesse pregato i due di lasciarli passare, ovviamente. 

Gli incontri del club all'inizio includevano più persone ma a causa del loro comportamento sbagliato, la scelta si era notevolmente ristretta. 

Ginrou utilizzava quel tempo per fare la corte a Ruri, Kinrou non era mai entrato lì perché era troppo occupato con il turno di sorveglianza ( _"Devo rifiutare il vostro invito, il mio posto è qui,"_ aveva detto, scandendo le sue parole con due rapidi colpi di lancia sul terreno. _"Le regole sono le regole!"_ ), Kohaku non sapeva sedersi e dopo cinque minuti aveva già finito di bere la sua tazza per poi sfrecciare via ( _"Ma quanto tempo ci mettete a bere?"_ aveva chiesto, ridacchiando), Ukyo tra tutti era quello che riusciva a stare con loro, seduto composto e partecipe alla conversazione, ma ultimamente sembrava più interessato alla compagnia di Chrome e Ryuusui (e Gen aveva subito afferrato in che senso) mentre Magma, i bambini, e chiunque altro che si fosse trovato con loro o si annoiavano e iniziavano a disturbare o si addormentavano dopo aver mangiucchiato qualche biscotto. 

Solo Minami era all'altezza del club ma era sempre così occupata a scattare foto in giro per il villaggio che arrivava più tardi o saltava qualche appuntamento. Molti altri come Yuzuriha e Taiju erano più occupati a lavorare che a rilassarsi rispettivamente tra la sartoria e i campi da coltivare, tanto da aver sempre rifiutato il loro invito. Anche Senkuu (a cui Gen aveva provato a chiedere se avesse voluto unirsi a loro, ma aveva sempre fallito) non faceva altro che pensare ai suoi progetti e a cosa doveva creare dopo per ottimizzare la vita e lo studio della popolazione attuale e futura. 

"Gen, va tutto bene?" gli chiese Suika attraverso il suo elmetto, le cui lenti si erano appannate per il calore del thè. "Sembri triste!" aveva aggiunto, ignorando quanto fosse vicina alla verità.

Il Mentalista cercò di eludere la sua domanda, concentrandosi sul thè, ma anche Ruri condivideva lo stesso dubbio di Suika. "Gen?" La sacerdotessa lo incalzò.

Gen scosse prima la testa poi, poggiando la tazza davanti a sé, sollevò il capo.

"Non sono triste, tranquille. È solo che Sen…"

"Scusatemi bellezze, sono in ritardo anche oggi!" Minami gettò la sua borsa (cosa se ne faceva al villaggio poi, solo lei lo poteva sapere) appena aveva varcato l'ingresso, ignorando le occhiatacce di Jasper che si era seduto fuori la soglia, così da poter vigilare sulla sacerdotessa.

"Ah, Minami-chan! Finalmente!" La salutò Gen, ridacchiando. La giornalista era arrivata al momento opportuno per una volta. "Ma Gen cosa stavi dicendo prima?" Suika insistette. Ruri annuì e Gen intuì che non poteva più evitare la questione. 

Mentre Minami si versava il thè nella sua tazza personalizzata, il Mentalista riprese a parlare. "Come dicevo, non sono triste… sono più preoccupato. Senkuu-chan sta lavorando troppo."

"Oh!" Squittì la giornalista, facendo cadere un po' di liquido sul pavimento. "Ehm… bimba, puoi farmi un piacere? Puoi cercare la mia macchina fotografica con il bordo blu? Mi serve disperatamente! Saresti d'aiuto a me e a Gen e a Ruri! Anzi a tutto il villaggio! Però fai attenzione, non puoi correre perché è delicatissima, quindi mettici un po' di tempo. E tieni," si avvicinò a Suika e prese tra le mani la tazza della bambina, "portati questo thè con te!" 

"Suika… Suika vi aiuterà! Si renderà utile!" La bambina esclamò allegra. Si alzò e, reggendo la tazza, si incamminò verso la zona residenziale del villaggio. 

Appena fu sparita oltre la scalinata, Minami si gettò a terra accanto a Gen e lo guardò sorniona.

Il Mentalista alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Eccola che avrebbe iniziato con le peggiori battute per convincerlo a dichiararsi a Senkuu.

Da quando il club ~~dei pettegolezzi~~ del buon thè pomeridiano aveva scoperto la sua cotta per Senkuu, non aveva smesso di spingerlo a fare di tutto per conquistarlo. Non che Gen non avesse i mezzi per attirare Senkuu, in realtà non voleva costringerlo ad amarlo considerato che ancora molte cose dei loro tempi non erano state riportate alla luce. Se lo amava, non poteva privarlo di tanto divertimento scientifico.

Ruri si sporse dal suo trono e li raggiunse a terra. I tre erano seduti quasi l'uno sull'altra, segno che avevano un briciolo di pudore nel parlare di relazioni dopotutto.

"Quuuuuuuindi l'argomento è anche oggi Senkuu-kun!" Esordì Minami, dimenticandosi della sua tazza colma fino a gocciolare dai bordi. La sua attenzione era tutta per Gen. "Be', gli hai detto che _vuoi risvegliare il suo amichetto duro come la pietra con la tua caverna dei miracoli?_ "

Gen spalancò la bocca. 

Doveva ammettere che era stata una bella analogia, molto creativa, ma pur sempre imbarazzante.

Ruri sbatté le palpebre e con le guance arrossate, dopo essersi scambiata uno sguardo d'intesa con Minami, aggiunse: "O che _hai un altro telescopio da regalargli?_ "

Il Mentalista allargò le braccia in segno di resa.

"Hai contagiato anche Ruri-chan, ora? Minami-chan, sei impazzita per caso?"

Minami rise e si aggrappò alla sua spalla dato che aveva trovato la situazione esilarante. "Come se tu non avessi fatto di peggio! L'altro giorno hai consigliato a Ruby di vendere la sua verginità al più ricco del villaggio!"

Gen si toccò i capelli, giocherellando con le punte. "Aveva bisogno di un consiglio in merito e si chiama senso degli affari. Comunque… no, per rispondere alle vostre creative allegorie. Non ci sono altri progressi, sono solo preoccupato perché lo vedo sempre stressato e penso che la notte neanche dorma."

"In poche parole vorresti fargli compagnia a letto."

"Sì."

Minami inarcò un sopracciglio e appoggiò la sua mano su quella di Ruri. "Ahhhhmm!" 

"No! Volevo dire no! Voglio solo che riposi bene!" Esclamò, scuotendo la testa per liberarsi dalle immagini che purtroppo stava già elaborando da solo.

"Però voi due avete già una bella intesa… forse dovreste solo parlare chiaro dei vostri sentimenti!" Considerò Ruri ma Gen sospirò afflitto.

"Sia io che Senkuu siamo molto razionali, sai, Ruri-chan? Non pot…"

Minami si portò un dito alla bocca. Il suo sguardo era totalmente perso. Stava pensando a qualcosa.

Ruri, ascoltando le scuse che il Mentalista raccontava a se stesso per non provarci con Senkuu, si spostò dai due per versarsi altro thè nella tazza. Prese anche quella di Gen, ma la riposò appena si accorse che fosse ancora piena. 

"Ci sono!" La squillante voce della giornalista interruppe i due.

"Santo cielo, mi hai spaventato Minami-chan!" Urlò a sua volta Gen, portando una mano al proprio petto. "Cosa?"

La giornalista non gli rispose.

Si limitò ad alzarsi in piedi e a mettersi in posa con le mani sui fianchi.

Ruri alzò la testa per guardarla meglio ma non le chiese cosa avesse intenzione di fare.

"Seguitemi, ho un piano!" Dichiarò appena si rese conto che gli altri due fossero ancora seduti al loro posto.

"Non ti seguo proprio per questo motivo, tu sei abbastanza pazza da andare da Senkuu-chan e dirgli che… " si fermò e aggiunse a voce così bassa che neanche Ruri seduta accanto a lui riuscì a sentirlo: "sono innamorato di lui."

Minami si abbassò sulle ginocchia e lo guardò dolcemente.

"Ma no! Glielo dirai tu, quando ti sentirai pronto! Dobbiamo andare da qualcun'altro che ci potrà aiutare… ti fidi di me?" "Neanche un po'," replicò Gen. Minami però non si lasciò abbattere.

"Questo è lo spirito giusto!" Si raddrizzò e guardò Ruri. "Alza il tuo culo sodo e vieni anche tu!"

Ruri si mise a ridere e Gen - visibilmente a disagio - si chiese quanto Jasper e Turquoise si sarebbero indignati nel sentirla parlare così alla loro sacerdotessa. Tuttavia si alzò anche lui e insieme seguirono Minami e la sua folle idea.

_**×××** _

Senkuu sbadigliò e sollevò entrambe le braccia in alto per stiracchiarsi un po'.

Era stato seduto per ore al piccolo tavolo che aveva fatto portare all'osservatorio, che durante tre quarti dell'anno, era anche la stanza dove passava più tempo. Era soddisfatto di ciò che aveva fatto fino a quel momento anche se molte cose ancora lo aspettavano lì per essere portate a termine. Sebbene avesse iniziato a sentire gli occhi stanchi, aveva ripreso l'inchiostro per poter scrivere sui fogli un paio di cifre da prendere in considerazione per il prossimo progetto.

Due rapidi colpi alla porta lo fecero sussultare. Era così concentrato che neanche aveva notato il rumore dei passi oltre la soglia.

"Avanti," disse, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo sulla carta, ma la porta rimase chiusa. "Avanti!" Ripeté.

Niente.

Forse era davvero stanco. Forse quei rumori facevano solo parte della sua immaginazione. 

Dopo qualche secondo, ci furono di nuovo dei marcati rumori alla porta.

"Avanti!" Scandì ma la porta chiusa fu in seguito solo sfiorata da qualcosa di leggero - a giudicare dal rumore - come le zampe di un cane. Pensò a Chalk, il compagno di giochi a quattro zampe di Suika, ma non c'era modo che fosse potuto salire fino a lì e che avesse potuto bussare. 

Incuriosito, Senkuu si alzò (un altro suono accompagnò quelli della porta ma proveniva dalle sue ossa per la posizione sbagliata che aveva trattenuto a lungo) e andò ad aprire.

Nessuno. Non riusciva a vedere nessuno.

Stava per girarsi per chiudere la porta ma si bloccò appena sentì qualcosa strusciare tra le sue gambe aperte. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide parte del corpo di Gen mentre gattonava per entrare nella stanza. Un frequente tintinnio accompagnò ogni suo movimento. Solo quando lo aveva superato, Senkuu si girò e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

"Kukuku… Mentalista! Cosa ti sei inventato stavolta?" Gli chiese, osservandolo con le braccia incrociate al petto. "Perché sei ancora a carponi?"

Gen pressò i palmi delle mani sul pavimento.

Non riusciva ad alzare la testa per guardarlo in viso. Era troppo ridicolo e imbarazzato. Sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi. 

"Ma quella…" Senkuu sospirò, abbassando il suo sguardo lungo la schiena di Gen, il quale serrò gli occhi, temendo una sua reazione negativa. 

Era una cosa ridicola e non sapeva perché Yuzuriha avesse contribuito all'idea di Minami, che era da confinare lontano dal villaggio. Non era sicuro per nessuno essere a contatto con lei. Più Senkuu stava in silenzio e più Gen avrebbe preferito scomparire per sempre.

Tuttavia prima di fuggire avrebbe dovuto provare a fare tutto ciò che la mente di quella giornalista aveva partorito. Si girò verso le gambe di Senkuu e sollevò piano il capo fino a quando non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi.

"Mentalista? Cosa…?" Gen però non poteva parlare. Si sollevò sulle mani e spinse verso di lui il biglietto che aveva portato con le labbra. Senkuu lo raccolse anche se prima che Gen si girasse, non era stato capace di staccare lo sguardo dalla coda cucita sui suoi pantaloni.

Aprì il biglietto.

_"Senkuu-chan, dato che sono impegnato, spero che tu possa prenderti cura del mio amato… gatto?"_ Senkuu lesse. "Da quando sei un gatto tu?"

 _'Da quando Minami ha preso l'iniziativa,'_ pensò l'altro.

"Mi… miao.~" Gen pronunciò, abbassando sia lo sguardo che la voce. "Miao.~"

Uno dei suggerimenti della giornalista era stato quello di miagolare così da distrarlo da domande o da tentativi di cacciarlo dalla stanza. Senkuu rivolse la sua attenzione di nuovo alla lettera e riprese la lettura.

Incredibile.

Aveva funzionato.

_"Gioca con lui, è di grande compagnia, vai a dormire quando te lo dice lui, dato che non può stare da solo. Ha paura dei rumori forti, quindi non fare nulla che possa turbarlo. Personalmente ti consiglio di smettere di lavorare e di giocare con il mio bellissimo gatto."_

Gen era per i diritti umani, ma se avesse accidentalmente rinchiuso nelle prigioni Minami, senza regolare processo, non si sarebbe odiato più di tanto. Sperò con tutto il cuore che l'altro ridesse, ma Senkuu aveva solo smesso di leggere la lettera a voce alta. Ma non accadde.

Allora pensò che fosse meglio mettere in atto l'altro imbarazzante suggerimento della giornalista. Gattonò vicino a Senkuu e, chiedendogli scusa mentalmente, iniziò a strusciare il viso contro la sua gamba. Il campanellino che aveva legato al collo rumoreggiò tutto il tempo.

Gen cercò anche di imitare il verso delle fusa ma non poteva fare altro che pensare che fosse dannatamente ridicolo. 

Fu allora che Senkuu rise. Si piegò e allungò la mano sulla testa di Gen.

Il Mentalista spalancò gli occhi che aveva serrato fino a quel momento e scodinzolò - era proprio il caso di dirlo - appena sentì le sue dita tra i capelli. Miagolò anche con più allegria.

"Da piccolo avevo sempre voluto un gatto ma Byakuya era allergico. Poi crescendo, ho realizzato che effettivamente sarebbe stato difficile prendermene cura…" confessò, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e continuando ad accarezzargli la testa fino alle sue orecchie (vere). "Dopotutto, la mia stanza era piena di roba che progettavo e che usavo per studiare. Non avrebbe avuto spazio per muoversi senza farsi male." Poi portò la mano alle orecchie da gatto di stoffa. "Non so da dove sia venuta questa idea ma almeno è meno stancante di svegliarsi per guardare l'alba, Mentalista. È una delle tue trovate per risanare gli animi?"

"Miao!~" 

"Ah, immagino che sei nel personaggio quindi dirai solo miao?"

Gen strinse le labbra per non ridere. Le sue guance erano già rosse e sentire Senkuu vicino lo rendeva felice.

"Mi… miao!~"

Il capovillaggio rimase lì ad accarezzarlo e dimenticò la lettera sul pavimento. Gen si godé il suo tocco (era davvero piacevole!), riflettendo che forse anche Minami poteva avere delle buone idee ogni tanto. Era così calda la mano di Senkuu sul suo viso!

Inarcò la schiena e con le mani - o era meglio dire le zampe - strinse il braccio di Senkuu per essere sicuro che non smettesse di coccolarlo.

Senkuu emise un verso soddisfatto e lo guardò con una insolita luce negli occhi.

"Vuoi giocare? Non ho del filo ma posso darti qualche pallina di carta..." Disse mentre si sollevava per mettersi all'impiedi. "Così posso tornare a lav…"

"NO!" Gen ruggì, scivolando sul pavimento con gli occhi sgranati. Il suo tocco già gli mancava. "Volevo dire… MIAO!~" Si corresse, ma Senkuu si era già accorto del suo tentativo di bloccarlo.

Lo scienziato lo fissò con interesse. 

"No si dice Miao in gattese?" Ghignazzò. Di fronte al suo silenzio, aggiunse. "Ah, quindi questo bel gattino è qui per non farmi lavorare?"

_Bel gattino?_

Gen si sistemò meglio nella sua posizione da gatto e alzò il sedere. La coda ondeggiò appena come se stesse di nuovo scondinzolare.

Seppure fosse un gatto, o meglio fingesse di essere un gatto, non poteva fare almeno di muovere la coda che sentiva cucita addosso dato che Yuzuriha gli aveva detto di togliersi qualche vestito che avrebbe ostacolato i suoi movimenti. Sussultò appena sentì la mano di Senkuu appoggiarsi sulla parte bassa della schiena. 

"Vuoi che ti accarezzi qui? Così magari riesco a convincerti a lasciarmi lavorare, mmhh?" 

Le sue gambe traballarono.

La voce di Senkuu era così intensa da sentirla vibrare nelle viscere.

Senkuu stava sul serio per toccarlo lì.

Non miagolò, non provò a rispondergli. Si limitò ad abbassare le braccia così da far risaltare in quella posizione la parte inferiore del suo corpo.

Ma Senkuu non lo accarezzò come aveva detto. Si alzò e si risedette alla scrivania. Riprese a scrivere, abbandonando del tutto Gen il (finto) gattino.

Gen mise il broncio e gattonò fino a lui.

Aveva apprezzato fino ad ora quella… messinscena, aveva anche proposto di toccarlo, allora perché si era allontanato all'improvviso? Sul più bello soprattutto!

Anche se con le orecchie da gatto, Asagiri Gen restava un Mentalista, se non il migliore Mentalista di tutto il Giappone.

Fin da piccolo, riusciva a capire i sentimenti degli altri e le loro azioni erano solo delle conseguenze a ciò che sentivano o volevano. Da quando aveva incontrato Senkuu, si era sentito per la prima volta capito e sapeva che lo scienziato sentiva lo stesso per lui.

C'era un'incognita, ossia cosa avrebbe fatto Senkuu dopo che l'umanità sarebbe ritornata al completo. Una volta accennò che allora sarà il momento in cui deciderà cosa fare della sua vita e quale strada seguire, in fondo aveva ancora tanto da studiare e grazie alle sue conoscenze poteva scegliere un campo unico su cui lavorare.

Però Gen sentiva che la sua decisione avrebbe interessato anche altro e sperava che nel suo futuro ci sarebbe stato posto anche per lui; quel mentalista a cui aveva dato una bottiglia di cola per un'alleanza che si era rivelata più solida che mai. Gen era sicuro dei suoi sentimenti. Senkuu poteva evitare i propri, ma un giorno avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con ciò che il suo cuore voleva.

Si alzò sulle ginocchia e, guardando negli occhi Senkuu (che si era girato appena lo aveva sentito di fronte a lui), abbassò il braccio sul tavolo e lo allargò così da fare cadere dei fogli sul pavimento. 

Era stata una sfida in piena regola e soprattutto un dispetto che solo i gatti potevano pianificare.

"Hai buttato i fogli che stavo usando a terra!" Gli fece notare Senkuu. "Si fa secondo te?"

Gen fece del suo meglio per non scoppiare a ridere.

"Miao!~" gli rispose.

Senkuu scattò in piedi e, chinandosi, recuperò i fogli. Li sistemò e li riposò sul tavolo. Il gattino li guardò attentamente e aspettò che Senkuu si risedesse al suo posto.

Poi buttò di nuovo i fogli a terra come prima. Senkuu ghignazzò. 

"Che gattino dispettoso sei!" Disse ma si alzò ugualmente per recuperarli.

Mentre Senkuu era distratto, Gen si alzò e salì sul tavolo che traballò sotto al suo peso. Si inginocchiò sulla scrivania e aspettò che l'altro si girasse per vederlo in quella posizione. Senkuu appena se ne accorse, piegò i fogli e li ripose al sicuro lontano da Gen. Poi tornò da lui e si sedette.

"Vuoi che ti accarezzi come avevo detto prima?"

Gen scosse la testa a malincuore. Avrebbe voluto tanto sentire le sue mani addosso ma era troppo imbarazzante dirlo.

Quando il tintinnio cessò, Senkuu sospirò. Allargò le braccia.

"Vieni qui," gli ordinò e Gen saltò giù dal tavolo per sedersi sulle sue gambe.

Era così strano, ma in fondo non avrebbe mai potuto avere una simile occasione normalmente.

Senkuu gli passò una mano tra i capelli, rischiando di far cadere le orecchie di gatto che aveva fissato in testa.

"Micino, vuoi dormire con me stanotte?" Gli domandò appena notò Gen chiudere gli occhi assuefatto alle sue carezze.

"Mi… miaoooo!~" 

Il Mentalista era visibilmente arrossato e non smetteva di pensare a quanto fosse piacevole sentire Senkuu così vicino. Si sporse e seppellì il viso contro la sua spalla. Era così caldo. Appoggiò le labbra alla sua veste e fece le fusa, avvertendo le mani di Senkuu massaggiargli le orecchie (vere). Si rilassò così tanto che portò le sue braccia attorno alla vita di Senkuu e chiuse gli occhi.

Essere un gatto era così bello.

"Prendersi cura di te non sarà facile, vero Mentalista? Ma sappi che a me piacciono le sfide difficili," disse all'improvviso Senkuu senza smettere di coccolarlo. "Mi conosci così bene, a volte mi fa paura il fatto che ti voglio sempre attorno, bastardo." 

Gen non poté miagolare. Senkuu stava parlando a lui e non al personaggio che per volere di Minami stava interpretando. Era scorretto fingere per non affrontare l'argomento. Senkuu poteva amarlo, Gen lo sapeva, ma dovevano sul serio giocare a carte scoperte?

Tuttavia il capovillaggio non insistette.

"Sono stanco. Andiamo a letto, gattino," gli sussurrò, ma Gen lo strinse più forte e rimasero fermi ancora per un po'.

**_×××_ **

"Petterapi?"

Ruri era confusa e, da quando Senkuu era arrivato al villaggio, non era neanche la prima volta. Tuttavia la causa della sua confusione non era lo scienziato, ma la giornalista che ora si stava provando dei vestiti che Yuzuriha aveva cucito per la sua boutique e continuava a parlare della sua idea geniale per far mettere insieme Gen e Senkuu.

"Bellezza, è Pet Therapy! Una delle cure più in di tutto il Giappone! Be' ai tempi, ora penso che sia più difficile dato che non ci sono animali carini in giro eccetto gli scimpanzé che ha risvegliato il mio Tsukasa adorato."

Ruri continuava a non capire.

"C'erano dei locali dove potevi sederti e coccolare dei gattini mentre prendevi il caffè. Si usava molto anche con i bambini che avevano fobie o malattie," spiegò Nikki mentre ripiegava quello che Minami gettava a terra, insoddisfatta. "E tu smettila di rovinare i vestiti!"

"Nikki-san! Tranquilla!" Intervenne Yuzuriha mentre sistemava la camicia che stava tessendo, "Minami-san sa benissimo che se rovina, paga."

La giornalista abbassò il vestito che aveva tra le mani e lo piegò con cura prima di darlo a Nikki che sbuffò.

"Quindi questa pet therapy come può aiutare Gen-chan?" Domandò Ruri, ricordando la descrizione del gatto che il Mentalista le aveva fatto prima di andarsene.

"Oh! Tutti amano i gatti! Riuscirà ad avvicinarlo senza problemi e poi, andiamo! È palese che si piacciono quei due!"

"Minami! Minami!" Urlò qualcuno e tutte le ragazze si alzarono.

Era successo qualcosa a Gen? Il piano geniale era forse andato storto?

La giornalista corse fuori dalla sartoria e vide Suika avvicinarsi.

"Minami, non ho trovato la macchina! Mi dispiace così tanto! Ho fallito!" Si disperò. 

Minami la guardò stranita. Di cosa stava mai parlando?

Poi si ricordò che per poter parlare liberamente, si era inventata una scusa per allontanare la bambina. Per la prima volta si sentì in colpa per aver mentito e l'abbracciò. 

"Tranquilla, non c'è problema, okay? Sto provando tanti vestiti belli vuoi venire a darmi una mano?" Le domandò. Sorrise. Erano passati già svariati minuti da quando aveva accompagnato Gen da Senkuu. Probabilmente ora i due si stavano già divertendo insieme.

Suika annuì e seguì la giornalista.

**_×××_ **

Gen non poteva crederci.

Senkuu aveva smesso di lavorare.

Si era convinto ad andare a dormire prima. 

Si sarebbero addormentati.

Erano entrambi sotto le coperte.

Le stesse coperte. 

Semi-nudi.

Indossava ancora le orecchie da gatto e dato che Senkuu si era spogliato perché a suo dire dormiva nudo, aveva pensato di togliersi i pantaloni così da liberarsi della coda ed ora erano entrambi semi nudi sotto la stessa coperta.

"Gattino, ti sento agitato…" gli disse, girandosi verso di lui. "Spero non ti dispiaccia, ma dormo su questo lato."

"Miao,~" non poté fare altro che rispondergli così.

Gli occhi di Senkuu brillarono alla luce che proveniva dalla finestra. Senza incontrare il suo sguardo, lo strinse a sé e Gen sussultò.

"Che ca…"

"Hai detto qualcosa per caso?" Finse di non averlo sentito. "Sei un gattino che sa parlare?"

Un po' Gen voleva che continuasse a chiamarlo in quel modo.

"Miao!~" miagolò ma si irrigidì di nuovo appena sentì la mano di Senkuu muoversi sulla sua pancia. Le sue dita iniziarono a grattare leggermente la sua pelle. Gen chiuse gli occhi e si focalizzò sul suo tocco seppure fosse imbarazzato. Dalla sua bocca scappò un gemito e si sbrigò a mordersi il labbro per non rifare lo stesso errore. La sua mano continuò a torturarlo fino a toccarlo sui fianchi e fargli il solletico.

"No, basta! Bast...!" Urlò ma Senkuu si strinse a sé e continuò a toccarlo. "Basta, Senkuu-chan!" Annaspò, contorcendosi sotto la sua presa tanto da perdere le orecchie di stoffa e rotolare verso di lui. Senkuu salì su Gen e lo bloccò con una mano mentre con l'altra continuava a fargli il solletico.

"Mentalista, dillo, avanti! Dillo!"

"Non… cosa vuoi? Cosa devo…basta, Senkuu-chan!" Strillò tra le lacrime, fino a quando non gli gettò le braccia al collo e non lo baciò accidentalmente.

Senkuu sgranò gli occhi ma sorrise, ricambiando il bacio che tanto stavano aspettando. Le loro lingue si strofinarono fino a sbattere contro i denti. La saliva scivolò dagli angoli della bocca ma nessuno dei due avrebbe mai smesso. Le mani di Gen erano tra i suoi capelli. Gli accarezzavano la nuca, le ciocche, la fronte, il collo. Non erano mai ferme.

Senza fiato, si allontanarono ma solo perché avevano bisogno di aria. Senkuu che ora si manteneva in equilibrio sulle sue braccia si lasciò cadere su Gen e seppellì il viso contro il suo collo. Baciò la sua cicatrice fino ad arrivare al suo zigomo.

"Di chi è stata quell'idea? No, non poteva essere la tua." Gen ridacchiò per un momento prima di tornare a gemere.

"Minami-chan… in fondo la Pet Therapy è perfetta per curare lo stress, Senkuu-chan!~"

"Eh già, Mentalista… Eri davvero un gattino molto carino. Però se mi avessi buttato ancora una volta i fogli a terra…"

Gen rise e spinse Senkuu a terra, a suo fianco.

"Ma ero un gatto carino!~" ribatté e provò audacemente a sollevare la gamba sulla sua coscia. "Senkuu-chan, non posso nasconderti proprio nulla, eh?~"

"Vale anche per me," rispose, "Gen, ora dimmelo. È illogico al 10000000000% non farlo."

Il Mentalista aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Cosa?"

"Lo sai bene."

"Non ne ho idea."

Senkuu sbuffò e si girò supino. "Allora lo dico prima io."

Gen si girò verso di lui, chiedendosi cosa potesse mai dirgli, anzi cosa mai dovesse dirgli anche lui.

"Ti amo, Asagiri Gen. Ma non provare mai più a ostacolare il mio lavoro. Okay, ora posso dormire. Buonanotte," concluse il suo monologo e si girò dall'altra parte.

"Eh?" Boccheggiò. Non poteva credere che la sua confessione potesse essere così improvvisata.

"Senkuu-chan!~ Ripetimelo!" Strillò, strisciando su di lui e tentando di girarlo. "Senkuu-chan!!~ Per favore, ridimmelo!"

"Okay. Buonanotte," ripeté l'altro, stringendo le labbra per non ridere.

"Non buonanotte, la parte prima, Senkuu-chan!!!~ Che cattivo che sei! Dimmelo!"

"Dimmelo prima tu!" Lo incalzò.

"Ti amo! Ti amo! Ti amo Senkuu-chan!" Farmeticò, sentendo le lacrime all'angolo degli occhi. Non aveva mai pensato che facesse così bene gridarlo.

"Finalmente, Mentalista!" Gli rispose e, girandosi, lo tirò di nuovo a sé per baciarlo.

Appena si staccò, lo guardò come non lo aveva mai fatto. Anzi, come aveva sempre fatto e come Gen aveva sempre guardato lui. 

Con amore.

"Allora chi spiava il club del thè?" Gen pronunciò alla fine, aprendo gli occhi.

"Ukyo, ma non è colpa sua. Ryuusui lo ha convinto a raccontarmelo."

"Ukyo-chan e Ryuusui-chan… immagino anche Chrome-chan!"

Senkuu annuì. Voleva commentare il trio e il loro legame ma preferì rivolgere la sua attenzione a Gen.

"Allora, è stato tutto inutile! Potevo evitare di rendermi ridicolo!"

Senkuu lo abbracciò e gli diede un bacino sulla spalla.

"Ho già detto che eri un gattino molto carino, inoltre puoi fare il gatto ogni volta che vuoi, non mi offendo tranne…"

"Non provare a ostacolare il mio lavoro," concluse lui, imitando alla perfezione la voce di del capovillaggio. Entrambi risero.

Dopo un po', Gen sussurrò:"Senkuu-chan, ora però dammi qualche altro bacio prima di dormire!~" 

Il suo ordine rimase inadempiuto.

"Senkuu-chan?" Gen lo chiamò ma Senkuu lo stava già guardando in attesa.

"Oh! Va bene!" Gen allungò la mano e recuperò le orecchie da gatto di stoffa. Se le infilò in testa e, senza neanche sistemarsi i capelli, accarezzò il viso dello scienziato.

"Miao! Miao! Miao!~"

Senkuu strofinò la punta del naso contro il suo. Gen gli leccò le labbra.

"Certo, ti amo anche io, Mentalista!" Gli rispose e prese a dargli tutti i bacini che voleva. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mia prima ff pubblicata qui ha anche la partecipazione dello zucchero filato quindi se non l'hai letta, puoi recuperarla qui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480153
> 
> A domani con la seconda os! Grazie di avermi letta 💚💜


	2. Family Chat Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senkuu ama tante cose: Gen Asagiri, famoso mentalista giappoamericano, la Scienza, il Ramen di uno specifico ristorante a Tokyo e suo padre (esattamente in quest'ordine). Senkuu odia alcune cose: L'abuso di emoji, la punteggiatura sbagliata e le gif glitterate. Per sua sfortuna, suo padre non conosce altro modo per comunicare su line.
> 
> Giorno 2: Telefoni/Inversione di ruoli, colori, generi... ————> Cell phones 💬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤ Ambientata in un universo alternativo dove la pietrificazione non c'è mai stata e sono tutti vivi, felici e contenti. Inoltre Gen è figlio di Lillian.  
> ◇ Siamo tutti d'accordo col fatto che Byakuya sia il papà migliore nella storia degli anime e non e che merita più attenzione... tuttavia in questa os ho voluto renderlo più realistico sul versante della messaggistica lol  
> ♧ Nel testo si parla di ottavo anno. Nel sistema scolastico corrisponde ai 13-14 anni, quindi alla scuola media. Grazie wikipedia per la cortese assistenza 😭  
> ♡ Spero che si vedano le emoj perchè sono loro le vere protagoniste di questa storia quindi incrocio le dita 🤞

Senkuu si stiracchiò, alzandosi dallo sgabello. Allargò le braccia, stando attento a non urtare le provette che aveva catalogato prima di finire il suo turno al laboratorio. Sbadigliò e, dopo essersi asciugato le lacrime spontanee a causa del movimento, si tolse il grembiule ed i guanti. Afferrò lo smartphone dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si dedicò a una pausa prima di uscire per tornare a casa. 

Accese una sigaretta e, dopo aver aspirato due tiri, si mise a controllare le notifiche. 

Alcuni like ai suoi tweet e messaggi spam non lo distrassero dai numeri brillanti attorno al nome del suo ragazzo che, con un paio di emoj, lo informava che si era svegliato solo un'ora prima (era pigra la vita di una celebrità a quanto pareva) e gli dava il buongiorno con una sua foto senza vestiti. Probabilmente appena aveva aperto gli occhi, aveva pensato di scattarsi un selfie avvolto nel lenzuolo. 

Senkuu fissò lo scatto con avidità mentre la mano continuava a muoversi per permettergli di fumare anche senza guardare la sigaretta. Il suo sguardo cadde sul collo di Gen per metà violaceo a causa dei suoi succhiotti ancora visibili. Pensò che volesse fargliene degli altri al più presto. 

Proprio quando stava per scrivergli, gli arrivò una notifica di Gen che diceva "Me lo poteva dire! Conosco una lavanderia che fa…" 

Eh?

Scrollò la loro conversazione ma l'ultimo messaggio era ancora quello allegato alla foto che diceva "Mi sento così solo senza di te 💋💘". 

Aprì quindi la notifica e una nuova schermata sempre di line apparve. 

_ Cena asagami 🍴 _

_ Amore, Byakuya, Lilli, Tu _

A quanto pareva era una chat di gruppo e mentre rileggeva il nome, gli tornava alla mente la breve conversazione con suo padre quella mattina prima che lui uscisse per l'università. Byakuya gli aveva detto che dovevano organizzarsi per la cena così da poter conciliare sia i loro impegni che quelli degli Asagiri. Lilian, la madre di Gen, era una cantante molto famosa che poteva restare in Giappone solo per poco prima di tornare a fare prove a Los Angeles, la sua città natale, e iniziare il tour mondiale. Gen, invece lavorava ai suoi programmi in Giappone così Senkuu non aveva problemi a differenza del padre a gestire la sua relazione. 

Senkuu fumò tranquillo, pensando di ignorare il gruppo e di dedicarsi a Gen ma il suo messaggio sulla lavanderia lo aveva incuriosito. Scorse tra i 30+ messaggi e le 5 menzioni fino ad arrivare al messaggio iniziale anche se la maggior parte erano audio brevissimi soprattutto inviati da Lilian li usava anche solo per dire sì, probabilmente perché la cantante era sempre impegnata con i suoi impegni in vista dei meeting con i fan di cui Gen gli aveva accennato lo scorso mese. 

Un altro messaggio mise in allarme Senkuu ed era quello di suo padre. 

**Byakuya:** _ Skusa pikkolo mio !!!! Risp x favore mi dispiace tntximoooo, sono davvero mortificato 😿😿😿😿😩😩😢😭😭😭😭😨😭😨😭 _

Il breve ed emozionante messaggio era seguito da alcuni sticker animati del canarino Titti che piangeva accerchiato dalla parola scusa in un brillante fucsia glitterato.

Se non fosse solo questo fonte sufficiente di preoccupazione, c'era la replica di Gen a tale messaggio che lo fece sbiancare (anche senza aver capito il contesto). 

**Amore:** _ Byakuya-san, ma la tovaglia come l'ha pulita? Senkuu-chan ha sporcato la mia felpa una volta ma ho trovato la soluzione _

**Byakuya:** _ No, l'ho buttata……. 😟☹️☹️☹️ _

**Amore:** _ Mi dispiace 😭 Senkuu-chan è un pasticcione quando si tratta di 💦 _

Senkuu soffiò il fumo fuori dalla bocca e passò la sigaretta nella mano sinistra e con la destra si dedicò alla ricerca del messaggio originale ma nessuno in quella chat quotava bene (almeno sperava che Gen lo avesse fatto, ma nulla). Alla fine riuscì ad arrivare alla piccola notifica di inizio conversazione. 

_ Byakuya ha creato questo gruppo.  _

_ Byakuya ti ha aggiunto.  _

_ Byakuya ha aggiunto Lili.  _

_ Byakuya ha aggiunto Amore.  _

**Byakuya:** _ Buongiornissimo!!!!! ☕☕☕☕ Ekkoci qua !!! Spero ke state passando una bella mattinata !!!! 😚😚😚😚 Io oggi lavoro 🙈🙈🙈😂😂😂 mentre Senkuu è a skuola 😂😂😂 Ho creato questo gruppo chat per metterci d'accordo x la cena tutti insieme !!!!!¡¡¡¡👨👩👦👦👫👬 ❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

**Lili:** _ Grazie, caro! ❤️ Ho qualche photoshooting in programma per questa settimana, ma la sera dovrei essere libera. Gen ha l'appuntamento deve registrare il suo programma verso le 5 ma non ricordo bene i giorni… _

**Byakuya:** _ Quando risponderà, ce lo dirà magari lui e Senkuu possono arrivare più tardi!!1! 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎 Dobbiamo ancora decidere se farla a kasina o al ristorante !!!  _

**Lili:** _ C'è quello che hanno aperto da poco, cucina europea vicino alla centrale di polizia.  _

**Byakuya:** _ La polizia? Mi vuoi arrestare, pikkola? 🚔🚔🚔✊🏻✊🏻✊🏻✊🏻😜😜😜😜 _

**Lili:** _ ahahah _

**Lili:** _ 🔥🔥🔥 _

"Che cringe questi due," commentò ad alta voce Senkuu, spegnendo la sigaretta contro la parte metallica del cestino con la funzione di posacenere e gettandola al suo interno. Andò al distributore e inserì la banconota per poi selezionare il codice dell'energy drink all'arancia. Quando dopo qualche secondo la lattina sbattè contro lo sportello mobile, Senkuu si chinò a raccoglierla, la aprì e bevve un lungo sorso. 

Non era sicuro di voler leggere altro da quel gruppo osceno. Era da quando le emoji erano state introdotte nella messaggistica che lottava contro la mania di Byakuya di abusarne. Non riusciva a capire - neanche la Scienza poteva spiegarlo - perché suo padre, un professore universitario, scrivesse come un quarantenne che aveva mollato gli studi al ottavo anno.* Sperava tuttavia che le sue scuse fossero per quello che aveva già letto, ma la mole di messaggi arretrati (e il fatto che Gen si fosse svegliato da poco e di suoi scorrendo aveva visto pochi messaggi) non confermava per nulla il suo presentimento. 

Era tornato alla chat cringe e, passando in rassegna i messaggi e leggendo un paio di parole e fin troppe emoji alla volta, era arrivato a degli audio. Prima c'era però un messaggio lungo di suo padre, inviato prima dei messaggi vocali (anch'essi lunghi per gli standard di Senkuu, ma almeno senza punteggiatura sbagliata, abbreviazioni o emoji). 

Si sedette sullo sgabello, roteandosi in direzione della porta e salutando un suo collega che stava passando in corridoio. Guardò l'orologio. Il laboratorio avrebbe chiuso verso le sette e i part timer come lui sarebbero stati gli ultimi a uscire. 

**Byakuya:** _ Durante la pausa pranzo, faccio la spesa 💸💸💸 perché Senkuu vuole mangiare qualcosa di buono ❤️❤️❤️ stasera e non voglio deluderlo!!!! Kissà cosa mangia alla mensa 🍽🍽🍽🍽 e se mangia,🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔 è sempre magrolino!!! 🍜🍜🍜🍜 Sto pensando ke forse vuole andare dove mangiamo quel ramen buonissimo 😋😋😋😋😋😋😋 Dopo gli skrivo ks glielo kiedo !!!!  _

_ Dolce Lili, scrivimi quando esci di kasa così se sei in zona ci salutiamo 😚😚😚💏💏💏💖💖💖💖 _

**Lili:** _ Anche Gen non mangia tanto!!! Perché è a dieta e ha il contratto già firmato, non può ingrassare piu di 2 kg all'anno……. !!! Poverino 😣😣😣😣😣!!! Non ha preso dalla mamma 😨😨😨 Sìììì, cuoricino ho l'appuntamento dall'estetista vicino alla tua uni, ci possiamo vedere!!! 💋💋💋 _

"Che cringe, che cringe!" borbottò di nuovo. Si chiese se fosse proprio il caso di ascoltare gli audio che potevano peggiorare la situazione ma forse erano importanti… Non aveva notato altre notifiche se non quelle del gruppo con Taiju e Yuzuriha e un paio di messaggi di Chrome che gli diceva che non si sentiva bene per andare al lavoro (infatti Senkuu aveva lavorato il doppio). Tra le lezioni e il suo part time al laboratorio di analisi nel pomeriggio, Senkuu non aveva avuto il tempo di prendere il telefono in mano e forse era stato meglio così… Sapere che Byakuya aveva creato un gruppo chat davvero era troppo imbarazzante e fonte di preoccupazione. 

**Byakuya**

▶️ ——————— 05:06

_ "Senkuu!!! Sto facendo la spesa! Ho preso il latte e i cereali al cioccolato che hai mangiato una volta quando erano in offerta! Ti piacevano e te li ho presi!" _ lo informò allegro mentre si sentiva sia il vociare di persone nel supermercato che il rumore di carrelli che si urtavano.  _ "Poi ho comprato un po' di carne per stasera o vuoi che andiamo a mangiare del ramen… Buongiorno, signora, come sta? Suo figlio si trova bene nella casa nuova?" _

Senkuu sentì anche la risposta della signora sconosciuta, le cui uniche colpe erano quelle di trovarsi nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato e di conoscere Byakuya, e che il figlio si era sposato da poco e che era andato tutto bene. 

_ "Senkuu!! Ho comprato anche le uova!" _ annunciò come se tale informazione, dopo aver sentito come il figlio della signora aveva scelto la sua attuale moglie e come l'aveva corteggiata, fosse di vitale importanza per Senkuu. 

_ "Comunque ho quasi finito e volevo sapere se…"  _

L'audio si era interrotto e a giudicare dal rumore era perché gli era caduto il telefono di mano. 

Cliccò play su quello successivo. 

**Byakuya**

▶️ ——————— 02:31

_ "Stavo dicendo volevo sapere se hai finito i preservativi ma dato che non mi rispondi li compro lo stesso! Però dimmi se vuoi che ti lasci casa libera questo weekend! Posso andare a casina di Lili e voi potete divertirvi! Senkuu però non voglio essere cattivo, ma non scopate sul tavolo o almeno togliete la tovaglia prima perché l'ultima volta che vi ho lasciati soli lo avete fatto là… Anche se non ve l'ho chiesto, so che è così… lo sperma secco non si toglie in lavatrice senza il pretrattaggio!" _ esclamò e Senkuu anche senza uno specchio davanti sapeva di essere arrossito. Si rese conto anche che Byakuya aveva urlato nel suo audio e ora capiva il perché delle sue scuse e anche il messaggio di Gen in sua risposta. 

Il ragazzo guardò il pavimento del laboratorio e sperò con tutto il cuore che potesse inghiottirlo e lasciarlo sprofondare all'inferno senza avere più a che fare con i messaggi imbarazzanti di suo padre o le sue catene e le emoji usate a sproposito. 

Per un istante era stato tentato di abbandonare il gruppo ma preferì chiudere la chat e aprire quella con Gen. A quanto pareva era online. 

_ Mentalista, buonasera. Ti prego fammi dimenticare quello che ha urlato mio padre nei suoi audio 😅 _

La scritta online cambiò in sta scrivendo… 

Dopo qualche secondo che il messaggio di Gen tardava ad arrivare, Senkuu appoggiò il telefono sul bancone e lavò un contenitore sporco dell'analisi su cui aveva lavorato prima. Si asciugò le mani con un paio di fazzoletti di carta e dopo aver finito di pulire tutto, prese il suo zaino e recuperò il suo telefono. Gen aveva risposto. 

_ 'Amore ahahah ma dai! Tuo padre è così, tutti i quarantenni sono imbarazzanti! Prendi mia mamma per esempio, su Facebook mi tagga nei video mamme che amano i loro figli e cose del genere ahahah Però almeno siamo in famiglia, ci vogliamo bene anche così ❤️ Mi dispiace per la tovaglia, amore… Era un oggetto di valore affettivo?' _

_ 'Comunque mi è arrivato quel completo da gattina che ho ordinato su wish. L'ho provato e mi sta da 💣' _

_ 'Vuoi che me lo metta stasera e ti faccia tante coccole? Gen non vuole che il suo Senkuu-chan sia triste' _

Senkuu si ricordò della foto che gli aveva fatto vedere alcune settimane prima. Il set comprendeva una sottoveste semi trasparente, un paio di calze autoreggenti, un plug-coda di pelo bianco, un frontino con le orecchie da gatto e un nastrino con un campanellino. 

L'idea di quegli oggetti striminziti sul suo ragazzo lo fece quasi sbavare. 

_ Resta dove sei. Tra 30 minuti sono in camera tua. Mettiti il costume. _

Gli scrisse, mettendosi lo zaino in spalla. Chiuse la porta e si incamminò per il corridoio. Il telefono gli vibrò tra le dita. 

_ Anche la coda? 😏 _

Senkuu sghignazzò. 

_ Soprattutto la coda.  _

La risposta di Gen non arrivò subito tanto che, quando la notifica lampeggiò sul display, Senkuu si chiese se fosse meglio controllarlo dopo. Era già salito sulla sua bici ma era ancora nel cortile del laboratorio. Alla fine vinse la sua curiosità. 

**Amore**

📷

📷

📷 

📷

Anche solo leggere quella piccola icona accanto al suo nome, lo convinse ad aver fatto la scelta giusta.

Nella prima foto vide il suo fidanzato, ripreso dal basso, a gambe aperte, leggermente accovacciato con la sottoveste sollevata sulle cosce e la coda che spuntava da sotto al suo orlo. La foto era un po' scura ma riusciva a vedere le sue cosce morbide e quasi a immaginarsi mentre gliele sfiorava. 

La seconda foto era stata scattata in una posizione più confusa con lui girato a ¾ verso l'obiettivo e in primo piano il profilo dei suoi fianchi e la codina che spuntava in basso. 

Senkuu si sistemò meglio sul sedile della bici, cercando di ignorare quanto i suoi pantaloni stessero iniziando a tirare. Era in situazioni come queste che si diceva di essere stato incredibilmente fortunato ad aver incontrato un ragazzo sexy, dolce e che riusciva a capirlo come il suo Gen. 

La terza foto era perfetta. 

Il frontino con le orecchie da gatto incorniciava il viso da bambolina del suo ragazzo completamente arrossato, gli occhi socchiusi come quando lo supplicava di scoparlo più forte, le labbra bagnate e la bocca aperta erano il suo personale invito al paradiso. La sottoveste e il suo tessuto sottile metteva in evidenzia i suoi capezzoli turgidi e da quella posa si notavano ancora di più l'ombra dei succhiotti. Il nastro col campanellino era stretto attorno al suo collo come la mano di Senkuu quando Gen gli ordinava di stringerlo appena eiaculava. 

Il ragazzo alzò la testa (che sentiva piena di immagini e ricordi fantastici) per guardare la strada oltre il cancello. 

Doveva calcolare la strada più breve per arrivare da lui senza però restare senza fiato. Forse era meglio prendere il treno…

L'ultima foto era un primo piano del suo sedere coperto dai lembi della sottoveste lucida (che sia benedetto wish e i suoi prodotti di qualità mediocre) e dalla coda la cui estremità iniziale era stata infilata tra le sue natiche sode. 

Mosse la mano sinistra al di sopra dei pantaloni e dalle sue labbra scappò una risata fin troppo acuta rispetto al normale. 

"Mi farai impazzire, Mentalista," Senkuu commentò, scorrendo col dito sullo schermo e vedendo le quattro foto in rapida successione. Con un sospiro, si fece forza. Era meglio muoversi, avrebbe toccato da lì a poco l'originale. Fu allora che comparve una nuova notifica. 

_ Senkuu-chan, non mi dici niente? Non ti sono piaciute le mie fotine? :< _

Senkuu recuperò dallo zaino le auricolari e le indossò prima di collegarle al telefono. Strinse la mano sinistra attorno al manubrio della bici e si spinse in avanti per iniziare a muoversi. Quando riuscì a pedalare a tempo, cliccò alla cieca sullo schermo e avviò una nota audio. 

_ "Certo che mi sono piaciute, Mentalista. Mi sono piaciute veramente veramente tanto. Inoltre mi piace sempre vederti a gambe aperte, a bocca aperta, che mi supplichi di scoparti e soprattutto bagnato pronto per fartelo mettere dentro. Il plug non ti fa male, vero? Ti sei infilato le dita dentro con tanto lubrificante mentre pensavi a quanto ti avrei scopato appena ti avrei visto? Ti farò urlare così tanto che domani alle registrazioni dovrai per forza dire che hai il mal di gola o forse vorresti che ti scopassi anche la bocca… La tua bocca è troppo per me, solo pensare ai tuoi pompini mi fa venire nei pantaloni, cazzo. Sono i migliori al mondo. Più ti guardo più voglio riempirti di sborra. Mi fai impazzire, ti amo troppo, ti amo." _

Senkuu inviò l'audio e dovette bloccare lo schermo e infilarsi lo smartphone in tasca per riuscirsi a concentrare sulla strada. Gen gli faceva questo effetto. Questo illogico, incredibile e potente effetto. 

Per alcuni minuti pensò solo a pedalare, stando attento alle auto, ai semafori e ai pedoni. La sua respirazione era tornata regolare e le sue mani non vedevano l'ora di toccare il suo amato Gen. 

Solo quando vide da lontano la casa del suo fidanzato, prese dalla tasca lo smartphone che durante il tragitto aveva vibrato un po' di volte. Fu deluso di non vedere notifiche di Gen, ma solo da parte del gruppo di famiglia. Non voleva neanche leggere quei messaggi, ma considerato che sarebbe stato da Gen almeno per un paio di ore, forse Byakuya voleva sapere cosa voleva per cena - anche se in realtà probabilmente Senkuu avrebbe dovuto dirgli che i suoi programmi erano cambiati. 

La prima cosa che vide fu il messaggio verde inviato dal suo telefono. Però era convinto che avesse solo letto dal gruppo cringe. 

▶️ —————  03:41

Oh no. 

Senkuu anche senza premere play aveva capito cosa fosse quella nota audio che lui stesso aveva inviato. 

No. 

No. 

Ma il messaggio dopo era anche peggiore. 

**Byakuya:** _ 😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳 _

**Byakuya:** _ Senkuu…,,,… pensavo tornassi a casa ma hai da fare…..… Resta pure a dormire da Gen…… Non ti skordare i preservativi che sn importanti!!!!! Divertitevi :)  _

**Lili:** _@Byakuya_ _puoi ospitarmi? Non voglio disturbare i ragazzi alla villa….._

**Byakuya:** _ Certo amore! Andiamo a mangiare il ramen nel locale preferito di Senkuu  _

**Lili:** _ 💋💋💋💋 _

La loro conversazione terminava con lo sticker animato di doraemon che mangiava del ramen fumante inviato da Byakuya. 

Senkuu non sapeva cosa fare. Si vergognava da morire e pregava per la seconda volta che la terra lo inghiottisse per sempre. Sussultò quando lo schermo si bloccò e partì la suoneria personalizzata per le chiamate di Gen. Cliccò il pulsante sulle auricolari per rispondere. 

"Mentalista!" 

"Oh, ma insomma, amore! Ti muovi? Abbiamo casa libera e sei ancora in giro? Hai tempo per leggere nel gruppo ma non di arrivare dal tuo ragazzo!" 

Senkuu si rilassò un po' nell'immaginare Gen col broncio, a 90 sul suo letto mentre aveva ancora quel plug dentro di lui… 

"Non nominarmi quel gruppo maledetto! Credevo di aver mandato quel messaggio solo a te!" 

Gen ridacchiò e dall'altro capo del telefono Senkuu sentì un fruscio, segno che il ragazzo avesse cambiato posizione sul letto prima di rispondere. 

"Amore, sei proprio come tuo padre! Tra qualche anno inizierai a usare una marea di emoji e di puntini sospensivi!" 

Ripensò a suo padre e ai suoi sforzi. Lui non aveva neanche ricevuto risposta quando era mortificato per averlo imbarazzato ma gli aveva ugualmente scritto dopo.

Spostò in alto la schermata chiamata e digitò un rapido messaggio di scuse. 

_ Papà, Lili perdonatemi. Non mi ero reso conto di aver sbagliato destinatario… può capitare, papà tranquillo. Grazie del pensiero prima. Ci vediamo domani a casa.  _

Bloccò il telefono e riportò la sua attenzione alla chiamata. Gen intanto lo aveva atteso in silenzio come se avesse già previsto le sue mosse. 

"Già…" convenne Senkuu alla fine, pedalando piano a ridosso del marciapiede. Il cancello della villa era sempre più vicino. "Però allora bloccami dal fare gruppi cringe," disse col sorriso. 

Una nuova vibrazione però lo spinse a controllare il telefono. 

**Byakuya:** _ No problem, pikkolo! 👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻😚😚😚😚❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

Seguito da uno sticker di due angioletti dalle vesti piene di glitter che si abbracciavano.

Gen aveva ragione. 

Erano una famiglia e come tale si sarebbero voluti bene anche quando ci sarebbero stati audio imbarazzanti di mezzo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho già pubblicato una os con il secondo tema della giornata - genderswap - quindi se non l'hai letta, puoi recuperarla qui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032495
> 
> A domani con la terza os! Grazie di avermi letta 💚💜


	3. La stella più luminosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È una notte come tante, tuttavia Senkuu riflette su quanto osservare le stelle sia stato importante per lui. 
> 
> Giorno 3: Cola/Guardare le stelle ——> Stargazing 🌌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤ Ambientata in un punto qualsiasi del manga... ovviamente in tempi di pace.  
> ◇ Scritta di getto e soprattutto dal punto di vista di Senkuu.

Era riduttivo dire che fin da piccolo amassi osservare le stelle, la luna e i corpi celesti visibili attraverso gli occhi di un bambino fin troppo curioso per la sua età.

Sollevare lo sguardo verso il cielo era istintivo per l'uomo, forse più spontaneo di guardarsi alle spalle; almeno per me.

Non avevo bisogno di stare attento, dopotutto i veti imposti dai propri genitori - o da un solo genitore che valeva per due - sembrano solo parole vuote che tarpavano le ali già spiegate verso nuovi orizzonti. 

Guardavo il cielo, non mi importava della terra. 

Considerato che il nostro appartamento era andato a fuoco ed era saltato in aria più di una volta - tutti i pompieri conoscevano il mio nome e spesso mi portavano anche delle caramelle, quando venivano a salvarci almeno fino a prima che Byakuya comprasse un estintore - forse mio padre non aveva avuto proprio torto a proposito della sicurezza.

Tuttavia se avessi potuto scegliere, avrei passato la gran parte del mio tempo col naso per aria a fissare quei puntini luminosi che le coppiette definivano romantici. 

Non c'era niente di romantico nel guardare le stelle, se non sapevi di cosa fossero composte o come si erano formate, quanti anni avevano, le loro coordinate... forse nel momento in cui avevi detto: _ 'Oh, guardare le stelle è così romantico!' _ , davanti a te c'erano stelle già collassate. 

Guardare il cielo era fonte di ispirazione, semmai. Al 10000000000% solo per ispirazione.

Era stata anche la prima cosa che avevo visto, quando la pietrificazione si era interrotta e finalmente ho potuto fare affidamento sulla natura attorno a me per contare il tempo che passava. 

Il cielo era sopra di me e le nuvole chiare e ben definite riempivano i miei occhi come quando avevo 4 anni e mi sdraiavo sul prato al parco in un comune giorno estivo.

È stata una fortuna essere pietrificato.

Ci avevo pensato quando avevo contato il 28826297esimo secondo. Più tempo passava e più madre natura trovava se stessa, riappropriandosi di ciò che l'avidità umana le aveva sottratto. Anche con questa riflessione, non ero ancora consapevole di ciò che sarebbe stato il mondo al mio risveglio. 

La prima notte, la prima notte dal mio risveglio, non riuscivo a dormire. Non avevo paura e non ero neanche vittima di qualche mio bisogno fisiologico… ero troppo impegnato a guardare il cielo tra i rami degli alberi ancora più alti di quelli che avevo visto per strada tornando da scuola. 

Le stelle bastavano da sole a illuminare le foglie, i cespugli, le radici esposte sulle quali mi ero arrampicato per dormire. 

Le prime tre cose che erano vitali per sopravvivere erano un riparo al fine di proteggersi durante la notte e mantenere stabile la propria temperatura corporea; una fonte di acqua potabile per idratarsi e del cibo.

Senza mangiare si moriva dopo settimane, senza acqua dopo qualche giorno, ma senza riparo sarebbe stato al 10000000000% game over dopo solo qualche ora.

Lo sapevo bene e avevo usato le mie poche forze per issare una sorta di rifugio da cui tuttavia riuscivo ancora a vedere le stelle.

Respirare dopo la pietrificazione mi aveva meravigliato e mi aveva spinto a chiedermi come mai quel raggio era riuscito a farmi sopravvivere anche se l'aria non era entrata nei miei polmoni per più di 3700 anni.

Respirare di notte, illuminato dalla luce naturale della luna e guardando le stelle che affollavano il cielo - visibili, finalmente visibili, senza insegne a neon che potevano sostituirle - mi erano sembrati dei motivi sufficienti per non dormire.

Le stelle erano fonte di ispirazione scientifica. Ispirazione solo razionale.

Il giorno dopo ero a pezzi. Mi limitai a raccogliere qualcosa e a provare a riaccendere il fuoco. Però guardare le stelle era stato uno dei momenti che mi aveva fatto sentire a casa.

Non avevo dubbi, anche se non sapevo quanto tempo mi serviva, ma un giorno non sarei stato l'unico a guardare quelle stelle.

Tutti sarebbero tornati a casa, ritornando a ciò che la pietrificazione aveva spezzato.

Si pensava che tutto accadesse per una ragione e che il suo nome era destino, solo perché non avevano voglia di trovare una spiegazione razionale. La pietrificazione aveva un motivo, se era di origine scientifica (e lo era). 

Forse aveva una ragione etica o addirittura religiosa. 

Quale era stata la mente che aveva azionato il raggio verde, aveva avuto comunque le sue ragioni.

Magari voleva riportare il pianeta al suo splendore iniziale.

Un po' lo capivo.

Era una logica elementare, di quella che apparteneva a chi si poneva sullo stesso piano di una divinità supernaturale e si divertiva a giocare a fare Dio.

Qualunque fosse stata la sua ragione, quel raggio aveva cambiato le sorti di tutti. Anche la mia.

Prima, potevo studiare e avere accesso a materiali scritti da altri, conoscere punti di visto in merito a interessanti scoperte senza averle provate sulla mia pelle. 

Ora invece… le mie mani riuscivano a toccare materiali non lavorati, pietre preziose che prima di allora avevo visto solo incastonate su gioielli sui manifesti pubblicitari che affollavano le strade del centro. Ero… ero riuscito a portare la luce in mezzo al nulla. 

Anche Edison aveva provato quello che avevo provato io nel vedere la luce tra le sue dita oscurare quella del lume che gli consentiva di lavorare nel suo laboratorio? Anche chi nel Villaggio non aveva visto mai qualcosa di simile aveva sentito il proprio cuore sobbalzare in gola per le molteplicità di opzioni ancora tutte da provare? 

Probabilmente sì. 

La scienza era come un'onda che ti travolgeva senza neanche darti il tempo di capire. La curiosità e la voglia di risposte era l'unica forza di cui avevi bisogno.

Era questo quello che sentivo quando guardavo il cielo. A 4 anni, a 10, a 16, a 18… fin quando avrei avuto la forza di alzare la testa e contare le stelle.

"Senkuu-chan?" 

L'immagine di Gen era sfuocata. Chiusi le palpebre per metterla a fuoco. Mi accorsi solo allora di avere le guance bagnate. 

Mi guardò come lo avevo fissato tutto il tempo appena mi aveva detto che il cielo era così limpido stasera.

Sentii le sue braccia attorno alle spalle e il suo peso salirmi sulle gambe. 

"Hai stranamente sempre una ragione per saltarmi addosso, Mentalista!" Commentai, terminando la mia frase con un fischio che lo fece arrossire.

I suoi occhi erano ancora più belli alla luce delle stelle.

"Co… coccoline, solo coccoline, Senkuu-chan! Pensi sempre a cose spinte tu!" Ribatté, fingendosi indignato mentre si stringeva i lembi dei vestiti e nel frattempo si sedeva su di me.

Poi si spinse in avanti e mi leccò le labbra prima di mordermi la punta del naso.

"Che modo aggressivo di fare le coccoline che hai…" gli sussurrai nell'orecchio mentre toccavo la sua pelle con la mia di lingua. Ottenni come risposta solo un delicato gemito e le sue mani tra i miei capelli.

"Andiamo a letto," dissi. Doveva suonare come una domanda, ma era un'affermazione. Addormentarmi e svegliarmi avvolto dal suo calore era ciò che non riuscivo a fare a meno da quando avevamo deciso di stare insieme. Non avevo intenzione di restare al freddo.

Gen però mi strinse il viso tra le mani e mi osservò con la bocca contratta in una smorfia dolce come lui.

"Cosa?"

"Dovrei dirlo io, Senkuu-chan! Hai letteralmente passato venti minuti a fissarmi prima di iniziare a piangere. Sai che puoi dirmi tutto, non è vero? Io ti capisco e ti lascio i tuoi spazi, ma mi sono anche un po' preoccupato… non voglio costringerti a parlare, ma va tutto bene? Vuoi che ti coccoli un po'?"

Era difficile che Gen parlasse chiaro. Aveva passato la vita ad affinare il suo talento nell'essere elusivo e a capire le persone senza farle aprire bocca ma la nostra relazione aveva bisogno di parole e di fiducia, cose che avevamo anche se riuscivamo a cavarcela senza problemi.

Si era però preoccupato sul serio per dire una cosa del genere.

Le mie mani scivolarono sul suo fondoschiena e iniziai a toccarlo lì, facendolo barcollare sulle mie stesse gambe. Gli baciai la fronte. 

"Va tutto bene. Riflettevo… nulla di preoccupante. Grazie per esserci sempre," sussurrai mentre avevo preso ad accarezzargli la schiena.

"Certo, Senkuu-chan! Noi siamo una squadra! Ciò che preoccupa te, preoccupa anche me!"

Baciai ancora Gen, senza parlare. Gli afferrai il viso come aveva fatto prima con me e lo guardai negli occhi. 

Lo amavo e anche tanto. 

Se non fosse stato per la pietrificazione…

Scacciai quel pensiero e gli diedi un bacio sulle labbra prima di allontanarmi di nuovo e riprendere a guardarlo. Lui mi assecondò, sorridendomi e chiudendo gli occhi a tempo dei miei baci.

Non mi dispiaceva non aver più alzato la testa e guardato il cielo… perché la stella più luminosa l'avevo al mio fianco ora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♧ Nella mia prima idea, Senkuu nella frase finale si rivolgeva alle stelle chiedendo scusa per averle ignorate, ma era un po' non da Senkuu lol  
> ♡ Grazie 💘 A domani con il quarto giorno!


	4. Appuntamento (Im)perfetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senkuu ha in mente di confessare ciò che prova per Gen, quindi il loro appuntamento deve essere perfetto. Tuttavia l'amore non è come la scienza, c'è sempre un margine d'errore.
> 
> Capitolo 4: Soulmate Au/First meeting or date ——> First Date 🍷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤ Per esigenze di scrittura, ho scelto di usare il maschile per riferirmi a Francois. Mi dispiace tantissimo ma sarebbe stato difficile renderl* nel testo altrimenti.  
> ◇ La vicenda ha luogo post attuale arco narrativo quindi spoiler per chi non ha letto il manga.

Finalmente.

Non riusciva a pensare altro che finalmente.

Finalmente erano tornati al villaggio, finalmente erano tutti sani e salvi, finalmente (anche se avevano più domande di prima) potevano riposarsi prima di partire per cercare il misterioso Why-man.

Alla fin fine si erano meritati un po' di pace. Sull'isola del tesoro avevano rischiato di morire più volte e anche se alla fine avevano salutato Soyuz, che aveva assunto il ruolo di leader e sposato Amarillys, erano stati più che lieti di tornare a casa.

Ginrou era stato risvegliato e curato, il villaggio aveva accolto di buon grado il cambiamento di Hyoga che era stato imitato anche da Homura ed entrambi si erano rivelati ottimi alleati grazie alla loro agilità per il regno della scienza. 

Anche Yuzuriha e Taiju, che erano stati lontani dai loro lavori, avevano ripreso senza sosta a produrre nuovi capi e coltivare piante. Tutti avevano sentito la mancanza di chi era partito e perfino Chrome aveva trovato il coraggio di baciare Ruri appena sceso dalla nave. 

Erano davvero tutti felici e pronti per vivere un po' in armonia, senza dover rischiare la vita per salvare l'umanità.

Ed era proprio questo a cui aveva pensato Senkuu per alcune settimane fino a quando si era detto che era assolutamente illogico aspettare se aveva già deciso di accettare i sentimenti che provava. 

"Gen," lo chiamò mentre lo guardava controllare la squadra restauro lavorare su alcune delle statue che avevano trovato lungo il fiume. "Vieni qui."

"Oh, Senkuu-chan?~" 

Lo vide avanzare verso di lui e cercò di tenere a bada il suo cuore che aveva iniziato a battere più forte. Ormai era certo che le ultime esperienze avevano contribuito a cementare i suoi sentimenti per il Mentalista e che non faceva bene a nessuno aspettare. Socchiuse le labbra appena il sorriso di Gen si fece più chiaro.

"Hey, Mentalista," lo salutò con un filo di voce mentre si grattava la nuca, improvvisamente in imbarazzo. Forse Taiju sentiva questo quando rimandava di anno in anno la sua confessione a Yuzuriha? E lui che lo aveva preso tanto in giro! "Ehm…"

"Sì, Senkuu-chan?~"

_ Ma insomma!  _

_ Era pur sempre Ishigami Senkuu! Poteva riportare in vita l'intera umanità e non poteva forse gestire quella conversazione? Suo padre non avrebbe mai smesso di deriderlo, se lo avesse visto in quello stato! _

_ Non aveva mica contato ogni singolo secondo per 3700 anni per questo! _

Respirò a fondo e fissò negli occhi Gen che sbatté le palpebre confuso.

"Domani sera mi piacerebbe cenare con te," gli disse e fece per andarsene, ma Gen gli afferrò il polso.

"Oh, Senkuu-chan! Ma noi ceniamo sempre insieme, non c'era bisogno che venissi fin qui per dirmelo!"

Senkuu invece di sfilare la sua mano da quella del Mentalista, ruotò il polso e riuscì a stringerla meglio.

"Ah… non intendevo con gli altri. Voglio cenare con te. Solo noi due."

Un fischio risuonò alle loro spalle, segno che qualcuno stesse origliando la loro discussione.

"Scusami un attimo, Senkuu-chan," Gen sussurrò e, dandogli le spalle, si voltò verso gli altri. "Ricordate i draghi che avevo detto fossero disponibili come ricompensa? Sono stati appena spostati in fondo cassa. Solo colui che restaurerà il maggior numero di statue avrà diritto alla propria parte… forse…" sussurrò poi si morse le labbra appena qualcuno sollevò lo sguardo verso di loro. "Anzi, dato che avete così tanto tempo da dedicare a origliare le discussioni altrui, potete anche raggiungere Taiju-chan ai campi, forza, su!" Batté le mani per scandire i secondi che impiegarono per alzarsi da terra e uscire dalla stanza. 

"Quanto verremo pagati per questo?" Chiese Yo, dando voce a ciò che tutti si stavano chiedendo.

"Oh… pagati? Lo verrete a sapere solo una volta finito… forse… non è emozionante?!" Ribatté Gen. "E ora forza, muovetevi!"

Senkuu vide uscire uno ad uno gli aiutanti di Yuzuriha. Rimasti soli, Gen poté dedicarsi esclusivamente a lui.

Vederlo così risoluto e abile con le parole gli fece venire un brivido lungo la schiena. Sorrise malizioso.

"Allora Senkuu-chan… dicevamo?"

Gen si nascose dietro le maniche del suo soprabito. 

"Stasera, vorrei cenare con te. Da soli." 

Gen ridacchiò.

"Non era domani? Non vedi l'ora di stare da solo con me, Senkuu-chan?"

"Infatti, non vedo l'ora," gli rispose, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Il Mentalista distolse lo sguardo. 

"Ma va bene anche domani!" Senkuu si affrettò ad aggiungere per non spaventarlo. "Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo…"

"Sono sicuro che Senkuu-chan potrebbe preparare una serata perfetta anche con poco tempo, ma non voglio stressarti! Domani sera va bene!" Disse, sorridendo e Senkuu capì che se non avesse provato nulla per Gen, in quel momento se ne sarebbe innamorato perdutamente.

"Ah, mentalista! Farò qualsiasi cosa per rendere questa serata straordinaria."

Gen si spostò la ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l'orecchio e ridacchiò.

"Sai Senkuu-chan, sembra quasi che mi stia chiedendo un appuntamento!"

"Non sembra, Mentalista. È un appuntamento."

Gen sgranò gli occhi mentre Senkuu girò il viso dall'altro lato così da non fargli vedere che era arrossito.

_ Dannazione. _

Ad un tratto Senkuu sentì una mano sulla sua guancia che lo accarezzava. Si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo adorante di Gen. Le sue labbra si chiusero e si posero sulla sua punta del naso.

"Senkuu-chan!~" sospirò, "Non vedo l'ora che sia domani, allora!" 

Si allontanò con la stessa rapidità con cui si era avvicinato e fece una giravolta, lasciando ondeggiare la sua veste. 

"Voglio un appuntamento perfetto, Senkuu-chan, uno che ricorderò per tutta la vita," gridò, muovendo un paio di passi all'indietro per guardarlo. Senza aspettare la sua risposta, Gen si girò e se ne andò.

Senkuu si portò una mano al petto. Era una risposta chimica, dettata dalla ricerca del piacere e della soddisfazione, ma quella piccola cosa chiamata amore non avrebbe mai smesso di stupire lui e il suo corpo.

"Ti darò tutto quello che vuoi, Mentalista," sospirò e, fischiettando, si avviò al laboratorio dove il suo ultimo progetto segreto, estremamente importante, aspettava di essere ultimato.

***

La sera prima del giorno x, Senkuu era più che sicuro di riuscire a portare a termine quello che si era prefissato.

Ci era sempre riuscito.

Anche se ai loro tempi sarebbe stato più facile riempire un appuntamento di mete d'intrattenimento efficaci, nello Stone World c'erano delle opzioni più semplici, ma ugualmente romantiche che potevano essere messe in atto.

Aveva già parlato con Yuzuriha, la quale si era lasciata scappare che anche Gen le aveva chiesto un vestito per l'appuntamento. Entrambi a quanto pareva avevano pensato non solo a indossare qualcosa di diverso da ciò che erano abituati ad avere, ma anche qualcosa legato alla loro vecchia vita. 

Yuzuriha aveva anche aggiunto che era impressionante come entrambi avessero avuto la stessa idea senza parlarsi, dettaglio che lo stesso Senkuu aveva notato e interpretato come prova scientifica che avallava la sua scelta. 

Lui e Gen riuscivano a capirsi sempre, persino senza parole. 

_ Come poteva farsi scappare una persona del genere? _

Aveva anche parlato con Francois. Il maggiordomo aveva accolto le sue richieste con un inchino e una rassicurazione sul fatto che avrebbe potuto dormire sonni tranquillissimi in merito.

Così mentre pensava a quello che sarebbe successo da lì a meno di 24 ore, Senkuu si addormentò soddisfatto.

***

Indossare dopo tutti quegli anni il camice da laboratorio lo fece emozionare. Il ricordo dei suoi giorni nel club di chimica e anche tra gli oggetti scientifici nella sua stanza troppo grandi per un bambino di 6 anni, ossia quando li aveva ricevuti per la prima volta, lo spinse a lisciare con cura il tessuto mentre si guardava allo specchio, che aveva costruito per la sartoria. 

Non aveva mai dato importanza a quel capo prima di allora, ma sia lui che Yuzuriha avevano pensato a quanto fosse indicato per il suo appuntamento.

Non per uno normale, ma per il primo appuntamento di Senkuu avrebbe avuto un effetto rilassante sullo scienziato sempre più nervoso al riguardo.

Senkuu amava la scienza e la sua applicazione pratica, tra le mura di un laboratorio qualsiasi, perfino quello improvvisato nello Stone World.

Quando aveva pensato di commissionare alla sartoria dei vestiti che lo descrivessero e che lo facessero sentire a suo agio, non era stato difficile dire che avrebbe voluto in occasione del suo primo appuntamento con Gen indossare ciò che aveva addosso prima della pietrificazione.

Yuzuriha sembrava interessata dalla sfida che aveva accettato e anche per lei fu abbastanza nostalgico lavorare sulla divisa maschile del loro vecchio liceo. 

"Ehm… Yuzuriha… hai detto che il Mentalista ha avuto la mia stessa idea…" mormorò, guardandosi allo specchio, alla ricerca di difetti inesistenti. Il camice gli stava perfettamente, non che avesse dubbi al riguardo, ma fin quando aveva tempo poteva correggere ogni minimo dettaglio.

L'esperta sarta dello Stone World non poté distrarsi. Continuò a cucire l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni prima che perdesse la misura che aveva fissato con uno spillone. 

"Sì," mormorò per non lasciarlo senza risposta.

Non si sbilanciò oltre, ragion per cui Senkuu ci riprovò.

"Ehm… già ha preso i suoi vestiti? Ci sono stati dei problemi?"

Senkuu infilò le mani nelle tasche del camice e si girò a tre quarti per poter ammirare il suo profilo in quella posizione.

"Mi avete fatto lavorare tanto ma sono stata più che felice di aiutarvi… il vostro appuntamento, una serata solo per voi… era questo quello che speravo di vedere un giorno, sai, Senkuu-kun?"

Senkuu fu colpito dalle sue parole inaspettate.

L'appuntamento con Gen era stato strano ma in qualche senso previsto. Non aveva immaginato neanche per un secondo come i suoi amici avessero percepito la cosa. Aveva passato giorni a parlare dei propri sentimenti con loro prima di chiedere al diretto interessato.

Di certo tutti non avrebbero immaginato che anche Ishigami Senkuu sapeva parlare d'amore. 

Tuttavia era sicuro che tutti si aspettavano di vederlo anzi di vederli felici. 

Forse anche Gen aveva tentennato nel chiedere a Yuzuriha di lavorare senza sosta per ore al suo vestito (di cui non poteva a quanto pareva ricevere anticipazioni).

"Speravi di vedere me e il Mentalista vestiti come un mago che scrive libri trash e un liceale che si chiudeva nel club di chimica tutto il giorno?" Senkuu ribatté, scacciando le sue riflessioni sentimentali con la mano come per sistemarsi il colletto della camicia bianca. Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa Yuzuriha intendesse, ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per evitare di reagire alla sua dichiarazione.

Tuttavia anche Yuzuriha lo conosceva bene.

"Sì, sarete i più eleganti del villaggio anche se nessuno di noi vi vedrà!"

"Kukuku… Yuzuriha, hai sentito qualcuno lamentarsi delle mie disposizioni? Non ho intenzione di revocarle," sospirò con un sorriso. 

Aveva imposto a Kinrou e a Suika, i quali spiccavano per senso del dovere, di assicurarsi che tutti tranne lui e Gen ovviamente, non attraversassero il ponte. Inoltre, aveva chiesto a Ruri di imporre il veto momentaneo di non uscire dalle proprie abitazioni a coloro che non fossero a conoscenza del loro appuntamento, cosa che dubitava potesse accadere, dato che tutti non vedevano l'ora di sentire qualche pettegolezzo succoso nel Villaggio. Probabilmente avevano anche un club del gossip o qualcosa del genere.

Una persona che faceva eccezione era Francois, che poteva essere presente nel regno della scienza, disporre le portate della cena e sistemare la tavola (oltre a controllare che Ryuusui con la sua avidità non si intromettesse all'improvviso). 

Il sole stava tramontando e così stava lasciando libero campo alla luna. Con essa giungeva l'ultimo pasto della giornata e quindi la loro cena.

Senkuu osservò le sue mani aggrappate ai lembi del camice. Si accorse solo allora che stesse tremando. 

Le emozioni erano intense e forse lo spaventavano di più della paura stessa, ma il loro appuntamento sarebbe andato bene. Avrebbe passato qualche ora da solo con la persona con cui voleva condividere qualche ricordo esclusivo. 

Una persona a cui voleva dire tutto ciò che gli passava per la mente ma che probabilmente avrebbe capito tutto anche solo guardandolo. 

"Modifica aggiustata, Senkuu-kun! Buona fortuna!" Gli disse Yuzuriha, sistemando la stoffa del pantalone. Era pronto. 

O quasi.

***

La prima persona che vide appena uscito dalla boutique di Yuzuriha fu Francois, il quale gli dedicò un inchino e lo accompagnò al ponte. 

"Hai visto Gen?" 

La bocca di Senkuu si aprì involontariamente. Era l'unica cosa che voleva sapere in quel momento. Era vero che si sentiva il rumore dei preparativi della cena nel Villaggio, ma forse Gen aveva deciso di non presentarsi al loro appuntamento. 

"Gen-sama sta raccogliendo dei fiori per abbellire la tavola," rispose senza incertezza.

"Fiori?"

"Sì. Dopo aver finito la sua preparazione per la serata, ha insistito per assistermi mentre apparecchiavo la tavola… mi scuso della mia disattenzione, Senkuu-sama."

Senkuu sorrise e guardò oltre il ponte verso le porte aperte del laboratorio. 

"No, Francois. L'unica persona che si deve scusare qui sono io," disse, girandosi verso il maggiordomo. "Ho portato via del tempo sia a te che agli altri che mi hanno aiutato per la riuscita di questa serata. Grazie."

Francois non nascose quel fugace sorriso che le parole di Senkuu avevano provocato e rimase in silenzio fino a quando arrivarono dall'altra parte del ponte. 

Intanto alcuni dalla zona residenziale del Villaggio, guidati da Ginrou, si erano già appostati per spiare Senkuu e Gen da lontano.

"Adesso basta! Il capovillaggio ha detto che questa zona non può essere attraversata! Le regole sono regole!" Aveva urlato Kinrou, sguainando la sua lancia dalla punta dorata. 

Tuttavia anche chi rispettava la volontà di Senkuu aveva voglia di vedere come si sarebbe evoluta la serata per lui e Gen.

***

Senkuu si toccò di nuovo la cravatta.

Non era cambiato nulla rispetto a qualche secondo prima, ma avvicinandosi a Gen e al loro punto d'incontro, non riusciva a calmarsi.

Poi lo vide.

Il mentalista aveva indossato un completo identico a quello che aveva sulla copertina del suo libro, ma nei capelli aveva intrecciato dei piccoli fiori bianchi.

Appena si accorse del suo arrivo, gli sorrise e marciò verso di lui.

"Senkuu-chan!~" ridacchiò prima di gettargli le braccia al collo. L'odore di fiori e del sapone (grazie al bagno che entrambi avevano fatto prima di sera) gli riempì le narici. "Ciao, Senkuu-chan!~"

"Ah, buonasera Mentalista…" sussurrò in risposta, allontanandosi alla svelta prima di seppellire il viso contro la sua spalla.

Era assurdo quanto la vicinanza a Gen lo rendesse debole.

"Signori, permettetemi di servirvi un breve aperitivo," si intromise Francois con un piccolo inchino. Dopodiché appoggiò sul tavolo un vassoio già pronto di stuzzichini e due bicchieri di vino. 

"L'aperitivo! Che nostalgia…" commentò Gen, prendendo uno dei calici prima di passare l'altro a Senkuu. "Mi incontravo sempre con le mie amiche del liceo. All'epoca lo prendevamo analcolico…" aggiunse con un sospiro. Senkuu lo ascoltò mentre avvicinò le labbra all'orlo del bicchiere per bere. "No! Fermo!" Strillò Gen. "Dobbiamo brindare!"

"Brindare?" Senkuu ripeté, voltandosi verso Francois alla ricerca di qualche suggerimento in merito, ma non fu fortunato.

"Si!" Gli confermò il mentalista mentre si spostava da lì e lo tirava per la manica del camice. Poi appena raggiunsero il punto che secondo lui era quello ideale, accostò il suo bicchiere a quello di Senkuu. "Brindiamo a noi. Solo noi due."

"Insieme… noi due insieme," lo corresse Senkuu, fissandolo negli occhi. "Brindiamo a noi due insieme."

Gen gli dedicò un ghigno.

"Non ci sono altre possibili combinazioni, Senkuu-chan," spiegò e prima che Senkuu potesse aggiungere altro, iniziò a bere il vino dal proprio bicchiere.

"Eh già," convenne l'altro. 

Gen si leccò il labbro bagnato dal vino e lo guardò bere a sua volta. Il suo sguardo si concentrò anche sui suoi vestiti.

"Senkuu-chan, non so perché e come abbiamo avuto entrambi la stessa idea ma… vederti così mi conferma che è stata grandiosa, no?"

Senkuu ruotò il polso per guardare il vino agitarsi nel calice, fingendo un improvviso disinteresse per la conversazione. "Ah, Mentalista, penso davvero che le migliori idee non prevedano vestiti, in fondo."

_ Che cosa diavolo aveva detto, ma era scemo? _

__

L'altro sbatté le palpebre. Poi un sorriso più sinistro gli si dipinse in volto. Avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio. Senkuu riusciva a sentire il suo respiro contro la pelle. Gli appoggiò una mano sul fianco, ma Gen non si lasciò distrarre. 

"Se queste idee senza vestiti prevedono te, sono sicuramente d'accordo sul fatto che siano le migliori," ansimò nel suo orecchio, pressandosi contro di lui. "Sono certo che Senkuu-chan abbia in mente anche una dimostrazione pratica… non vedo l'ora!~"

Poi si allontanò e consegnò il bicchiere a Francois. Senkuu rimase a fissarlo da lontano. Lo vedeva ridere e da quello che aveva potuto leggere dalle sue labbra, stava dicendo che anche se avesse apprezzato il pensiero, una quantità minima di vino non gli avrebbe permesso di godersi l'appuntamento che desiderava da tempo.

Senkuu sorrise e, anche se il loro scambio di battute lo aveva un po' spiazzato, non rimpiangeva di averlo invitato.

***

Uno dei motivi per cui quella sera sarebbe stata perfetta era la capacità di organizzare e di regolare ogni dettaglio di Francois. Nonostante tutto, Senkuu non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quello che Gen aveva detto prima (dopo aver consegnato il suo bicchiere di vino, il Mentalista era tornato quello di prima e avevano parlato del più e del meno), della loro improvvisa allusione a ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere dopo la cena.

Per questo motivo avevano mangiato ciò che Francois aveva preparato con tanto impegno e abilità in totale silenzio.

Senza Francois sarebbe stato più difficile per Senkuu riuscire a godersi la serata per quell'improvvisa paura di mandare tutto all'aria per aver corso in fretta nella loro relazione che stava cambiando. Lo stesso Senkuu lo sapeva benissimo.

E probabilmente anche Gen dato che gli sorrideva tra un sorso di cola - una delle sorprese che Senkuu gli aveva riservato - e un boccone.

"Signori, se non c'è altro bisogno di me, mi ritirerei nelle mie stanze," dichiarò Francois, inchinandosi. "Non si preoccupi, Senkuu-sama, continuerò con il mio compito primario," aggiunse in un sussurro in modo di essere ascoltato solo dal diretto interessato. Per compito primario intendeva controllare Ryuusui e forse qualche altro idiota che voleva sentire cosa stesse accadendo al di là del ponte.

"Grazie Francois-chan!" Rispose Gen per lui, "io e Senkuu-chan pensiamo che tu abbia fatto un ottimo lavoro, come sempre del resto! Buonanotte.~"

Il maggiordomo si inchinò e li lasciò da soli.

Senkuu avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo anche lui, ma la mano di Gen che si posava sulla sua lo distrasse a sufficienza.

"Senkuu-chan!~" lo chiamò lui prima di infilare le dita tra le sue. "Grazie per il tuo invito, mi piace stare solo con te, mi sento sicuro quando siamo insieme!~"

La sua improvvisa e dolce dichiarazione lo fece arrossire.

"È facile sentirsi al sicuro quando siamo in tempo di pace…" sminuì, alzando la testa per nascondere il viso arrossato. "La luna è veramente bella stasera."

Gen strofinò la sua mano con la propria e senza controllare, sorrise.

"Sono troppo impegnato a guardare te, Senkuu-chan… ma immagino che anche la luna sia bella…"

Senkuu si sporse in avanti e gli afferrò anche l'altra mano, costringendo il proprio sguardo a focalizzarsi sul Mentalista.

"No, Gen, intendevo che ti amo… sai l'aneddoto sulla traduzione…"

Gen provò a parlare, ma si limitò a chiudere di nuovo la bocca. 

Senkuu si chiese se avesse sbagliato ad essere così chiaro. Tossì e si affrettò ad aggiungere: "In pratica uno dei più impor-"

"Ti amo anche io!" Tuttavia Gen lo interruppe con gli occhi sgranati. "Ti amo anche io, Senkuu-chan! Non… non pensavo… non potevo…. ma immagino che sia da te raccontare un aneddoto in merito… io… sono così felice che non… riesco a parlare…"

Senkuu vide i suoi occhi diventare lucidi e gli accarezzò il dorso della mano.

"Sono… è… così stupido… ti farà anche schifo… dire..."

"Per nulla," lo corresse Senkuu. "Mi piace vederti senza parole. Voglio lasciarti senza parole ancora e ancora soprattutto se riesco a renderti felice."

Gen fece di tutto per non incontrare il suo sguardo.

Spostò la mano di Senkuu e afferrò il suo calice. L'altro lo guardò. 

"Ti sei accorto che stai bevendo dal mio…"

"Ovv...gl...ovvio!" Bofonchiò mentre il vino gli scivolava in gola. "Ho bisogno di qualcosa di più forte in questo momento."

Senkuu si alzò. "Non esagerare, ci sono altri momenti per cui ti vorrei più lucido." 

Si avvicinò a Gen e dopo avergli fatto una carezza sul viso, si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi.

Gli occhi del Mentalista, allargandosi comicamente, rifletterono quanto fosse allarmato. Fece per alzarsi, ma Senkuu lo trattenne, stringendolo per il polpaccio.

"Senkuu-chan! Mio Dio, Senkuu-chan! Io… non lo so ancora…" balbettò, iniziando a piangere. Singhiozzò e si portò le mani al viso per coprirsi. "Io… ora… un matrimonio… ecco..."

Tuttavia Senkuu non lo stava guardando affatto. Si era piegato per recuperare due bottiglie di acqua dal piccolo ripiano su cui aveva costruito il tavolo. 

Sentendosi osservato, lo scienziato alzò la testa.

"Hai bisogno di acqua… aspetta… hai detto matrimonio? Chi si sposa?"

Gen sussultò. “Ehm… Chi...”

“Kinrou?”

Il Mentalista boccheggiò. “Co…”

“Kohaku?”

“Senkuu… o mio,” mormorò nel tentativo di fermarlo, sapendo che avrebbe fatto una brutta fine se anche i diretti interessati li avessero sentiti.

“Kinrou e Kohaku si sposano? Non avevo idea che stessero insieme!” Seppure non convinto, Senkuu lo assecondò, dopotutto non erano loro la persona che gli interessava in quel momento. Tuttavia Gen aveva iniziato a piangere appena gli si era avvicinato e si era inginocchiato davanti a lui. "O forse credevi che io stessi per…"

"Eh… che sorpresa, Kinrou e Kohaku… bella coppia," Gen ridacchiò, "Che sorpresa!" Borbottò e di colpo il senso di colpa sparì come il vino nel bicchiere di Senkuu. 

_ 'Il potere del vino,' _ Gen rifletté… in fondo era l'unica cosa possibile e attuabile. 

Aprì la bocca, ma ci uscì solo un singhiozzo.

"Tieni."

Senkuu gli versò e gli tese un bicchiere di acqua. Gen annusò il liquido e gli restituì il calice.

"No glio, Enku an!" Biascicò prima di ridacchiare di nuovo. "Acio!"

"Accio? Non siamo in Harry Potter, Mentalista!" Gli fece notare Senkuu prima di aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi. "Andiamo a dormire, sei stanco, immagino…" 

L'idea era passare la serata all'osservatorio a parlare e a guardare le stelle… invece a quanto pareva non era possibile. L'appuntamento così perfetto era stato del tutto sabotato dal vino con cui avevano brindato prima di cena.

Gen gli strinse le braccia al collo e gli diede un bacino sulla punta del naso. Senkuu notò che il suo odore non risentiva del vino e che sembrava strano che fosse così ubriaco da non riuscire a parlare.

Tuttavia non ostacolò il piano del mentalista e riuscirono a raggiungere il primo piano nell'osservatorio. 

Gen inciampò e spinse con sé sul pavimento anche Senkuu.

"Sovvy, enk an! Dormiamo ui!"

"Eh già…" convenne. Prese una coperta e la stese su Gen, che si limitò a guardarlo. Poi ne prese un'altra in cui si avvolse, senza neanche togliersi le scarpe e gli diede le spalle. "Buonanotte, Mentalista!"

"Cosa, non facciamo nulla?" Sbottò all'improvviso un ben più lucido Gen. "Senkuu-chan!~~~"

"Stai diventando un pessimo attore, Mentalista! Ti teniamo ancora qui perché sai mentire, se perdi le tue capacità dovremmo abbandonarti…" rispose ancora steso sul fianco.

"No, Senkuu-chan!~ È tevvibile dire una cosa del genere!"

Il capovillaggio si girò verso di lui. 

"Secondo te posso mai abbandonarti? Però non dovevi mentirmi, Mentalista…"

Si voltò verso di lui in attesa di spiegazioni. Gen sbuffò e dopo un po' si decise a parlare.

"In realtà un po' ubriaco lo sono sul serio, Senkuu-chan… solo che l'idea di aver rovinato tutto non riesco a reggerla… voglio dire, non penso che tu voglia sposarti…"

"Chi ti ha detto che non sia interessato a sposarmi? Di certo non ora… però è stato divertente vederti impanicato." 

Senkuu rise e si avvicinò a Gen fino a poterlo stringere in un abbraccio.

"Non ridere!" Rispose l'altro, ridacchiando a sua volta. "Spero che Ukyo non ci abbia sentiti o…"

"Non penso assolutamente… ho dato severe disposizioni in merito…"

Gen lo guardò e continuò a ridere.

"Ho voglia di baciarti," gli sussurrò Senkuu in quel momento. "E anche tanta… ma sei ubriaco e il nostro primo bacio lo devi ricordare per bene…"

"In realtà quando sono ubriaco tendo solo a straparlare e a ridere, potremmo comunque baciarci e fare altro… tipo dicevi di avere tante idee senza vestiti e di dimostrazioni pratiche…" gli rispose, sollevando la coperta che aveva addosso e infilandosi sotto quella di Senkuu. "Sei davvero incredibilmente sexy vestito così…"

La sua mano sbottonò appena la camicia di Senkuu e si infilò sotto al tessuto di cotone. Si leccò le labbra e prima di passarle sulla guancia di Senkuu, si avvicinò al suo orecchio. "Se ti avessi conosciuto prima della pietrificazione, di certo ti avrei chiesto di metterlo mentre lo facevamo… Ti immagini io chinato sul tuo bancone in laboratorio e tu dietro di me… mentre mi afferri i fianchi e…"

"Cazzo, Mentalista!" Ringhiò, irrigidendosi nel sentire la sua lingua lambire l'interno del suo orecchio. Senkuu lo tirò a sé, lasciandogli tutto lo spazio di fare ciò che voleva. 

"Impazzisco per gli uomini in cravatta…" aggiunse Gen, stringendo la mano attorno la stoffa per tirarlo grazie alla cravatta. 

"Baciami, baciami ora… Senkuu-chan, io non riesco a frenarmi quando sono con te e ora che so che i nostri sentimenti sono gli stessi… come potrei…"

La voce roca di Gen lo mise a dura prova ma Senkuu riuscì ad allontanarsi.

"Senkuu-chan…?"

"Non staremmo correndo un po' troppo? Certe… certe cose si fanno al terzo appuntamento, se non dopo…"

Gen si portò una mano alla testa, visibilmente confuso. 

"Senkuu-chan, ma chi te lo ha detto? Vale per gli sconosciuti forse… non di certo per noi che ci conosciamo da più di due anni, che già da amici eravamo affiatati… siamo entrambi adulti e ci amiamo, se siamo d'accordo per farlo, non c'è problema o non ti interessa fare se…"

"Certo che mi interessa!" Strillò l'altro. "Mentalista, anche io sono fatto di carne e ho i miei impulsi! Non voglio però saltarti addosso alla prima opportunità!"

Gen sbatté le palpebre.

"Ehm… Senkuu-chan è così carino mentre si autocontrolla," sghignazzò. "Non vedo l'ora di essere toccato da te e tu dici che non vuoi saltarmi addosso… che divertente, Senkuu-chan. "

Il capovillaggio non ci trovò nulla da ridere. "Sei ubriaco."

"Non lo sono del tutto! E sai che alla fine è vero, ci capiamo bene e forse su questo dovevamo parlarne un po', ma non toglie che…"

Senkuu sbuffò. "Potremmo parlarne in futuro? Lo so più che bene questo. Tuttavia…"

"Speravi di avere un ricordo perfetto di questo appuntamento? Ovvio, ma ricordati che nulla è perfetto!" Concluse per lui Gen. "Ti amo così tanto da non idealizzarti e penso che sia lo stesso anche per te, Senkuu-chan, no? Non è questo ciò che rende perfetto questo appuntamento? Anche se ammetto che fare sesso dopo tutti questi anni sarebbe davvero stupendo, eh…"

Senkuu lo guardò in cagnesco. 

"Mentalista, sei ubriaco, non voglio che…"

"Stavo scherzando! Comunque io penso che sia l'appuntamento migliore di sempre!"

Senkuu gli riservò un'espressione dubbiosa. "Argomenta."

Gen si girò sulla pancia e piegò le braccia per sorreggersi e fissarlo meglio. 

"Be'... il fine di un appuntamento è poter conoscere una persona meglio e passarci del tempo insieme. Noi abbiamo fatto entrambe le cose, Senkuu-chan… che sono anche più importanti del sesso, comunque! Voglio dire ci amiamo, i nostri amici erano felici di lasciarci da soli e soprattutto siamo vivi!" Gli spiegò. "A volte vedo quell'isola maledetta ancora quando dormo e sono felice di svegliarmi qui. Ieri penso sia stata la prima notte in cui non ho pensato a quello che è successo… perché pensavo a oggi e a cosa avremmo fatto per il nostro appuntamento!"

Senkuu lo ascoltò in silenzio senza interromperlo. Più lo guardava e più non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a condividere ogni cosa con lui.

"Senkuu-chan, sentirti dire che mi ami è stato stupendo. Anche se ci fossero stati imprevisti peggiori tipo io che per non fare brutte figure mi invento altre coppie o tu che pensavi che non era vietato fare sesso la prima volta, io sarei stato comunque sicuro che mi amassi ed è questo quello che ricorderò. E anche del mal di testa che avrò domani per aver bevuto mezzo bicchiere di vino. E la mia astinenza che continua inesorabilmente."

"Ti pesa non fare sesso?"

"Sì, soprattutto perché riesco a sentire il tuo calore e riesco anche a toccarti. Non sei solo una mia fantasia erotica."

"Sono una tua fantasia erotica, Mentalista? Sembra interessante…" Ribatté, facendosi più vicino.

"Senkuu-chan!~" ridacchiò l'altro, voltandosi e riuscendo ad abbracciarlo. "Sei la fantasia erotica migliore di tutte quelle che avevo mai avuto 3700 anni fa… peccato per la pratica mancante, ma sono certo che recupererai presto!"

"Hai ragione… peccato che sei ubriaco o avrei potuto prendere i primi prototipi di preservativi che ho fatto e mettere in pratica qualche esperimento… ho anche fatto un olio commestibile che possiamo usare come lubrificante, sai…"

Gen sbadigliò, ma nel sentire le parole commestibile e lubrificante si illuminò. 

"Scusami, Senkuu-chan, cosa stai aspettando, valli a prendere così possiamo fare quei test! Mi faccio passare subito tutto, tanto basta un po' d'acqua e sono come nuovo… se hai pensato a un olio commestibile, vuol dire che hai grandi progetti e non voglio ostacolare il tuo cammino nel riportare alla gloria il commercio di sex toys e lubrificanti nella nuova era moderna! Dobbiamo farlo per la Scienza!"

"Non ho un cammino che preveda di riportare alla gloria il commercio di sex toys, Mentalista… tuttavia…" replicò, immaginandosi Gen pronto a lasciarsi toccare e a rendere reale qualche sogno erotico fin troppo frequente che lo vedeva come protagonista. "Se li posso usare con te…"

"Senkuu-chan è un pervertito allora… non vedo l'ora di scoprire cosa lo faccia eccitare…"

_ Era facile capirlo. _

"Tu. Tu mi fai eccitare," gli sussurrò prima di alzarsi. Afferrò la caraffa e il bicchiere. "Bevi. Bevi tutta l'acqua. È utile sia per farti riacquistare lucidità che a…"

"Che a...?" 

"Bevi! Vado al laboratorio e torno," aggiunse, evitando di rispondere con cosa avesse ben di preciso in mente. Si chinò e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. "Magari riesco ancora a farti ricordare questo appuntamento nel migliore dei modi… anche se averti detto quello che provavo ed avere la tua conferma… è stato stupendo. Davvero stupendo."

Il Mentalista lo afferrò per la cravatta e lo tirò verso le proprie labbra. Il bacio fu breve, ma se Gen non lo avesse fatto, sarebbe impazzito. Quando lo lasciò andare, gli sorrise.

"Non preoccuparti Senkuu-chan… non potrei mai dimenticare questo bacio e… non vedo l'ora di dartene degli altri!~"

"Anche io, amore mio."

Senkuu sgranò gli occhi appena si accorse di aver usato quel nomignolo, ma non si incolpò più di tanto. 

_ 'Amore mio' _ era davvero un modo perfetto per chiamare Gen.

***

Dopo qualche minuto, Senkuu riuscì a risalire la scala dell'Osservatorio e a trasportare le sue creazioni contemporaneamente. Appoggiò la cesta a terra e si tolse il camice da dosso. 

"Mentalista, eccomi! Mi tolgo il camice anche se mi preferisci con perché ho in mente qualcosa per cui non mi serve… Tu come ti…"

Senkuu si girò e vide Gen dormire steso su un fianco, avvolto nella coperta. 

La caraffa era vuota a metà e dal bicchiere rovesciato sul pavimento era uscita l'acqua che stava bevendo, segno che si era addormentato di colpo.

Se era vero che aveva passato tutto il tempo a pensare al loro appuntamento, doveva essere decisamente stanco.

Senkuu non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe finita così, ma era comunque felice. Un giorno sarebbe stato un aneddoto divertente da raccontare agli amici.

Non vedeva l'ora di averne tanti altri insieme a Gen.

Non potevano cancellare i momenti spaventosi o quelli tristi che avevano condiviso, ma quelli nuovi sarebbero stati migliori al 10000000000%.

Si avvicinò per controllare che respirasse bene e, una volta tranquillizzatosi, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

"Buonanotte, amore mio, a domani."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♧ Nella versione tradotta i nomi che ha capito Senkuu sono Ukyo e Ryuusui per una questione di suono. Qui ho usato Kinrou perché la prima sillaba è pronunciata come il nostro Chi e lo stesso per Kohaku (Co da cosa). Lì era Who per U ossia Ukyo e It's Ruine... per it's Ryuu ossia è Ryuusui. Tuttavia il gioco di parole con Acio qui è venuto meglio. Gen chiede un bacio ma non pronuncia la B iniziale e Senkuu sente Acio ossia accio.  
> ♡ Buon anno! Che i sengen possano essere canon ed end game! Vi auguro anche che i vostri sogni diventino scopi! 💘 A domani con il quinto giorno!


	5. Il ladro con le pupille a forma di cuore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un furto e tanti segreti finalmente rivelati.
> 
> Avvertenze: Vampire!Senkuu, leggermente explicit, menzione di mpreg e dissing a Tsu****
> 
> Capitolo 5: Esseri supernaturali-paranormali Au/Moderna Au -----> Supernatural being Au (vampire) 🔮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤ Chi mi legge su twitter sa che avevo in mente di scrivere una os per Halloween, denominata "Trashy Almost nsfw halloween sengen ff" o una cosa del genere... ecco, è lei. Non avevo finito per Halloween e quindi l'ho completa e riciclata per la sengen week.

Il sole era appena sorto e Senkuu era riuscito ad arrivare al laboratorio appena in tempo.

Sbadigliò e si tolse la cintura portaoggetti. Si passò le dita tra i capelli e chiuse gli occhi. La stanchezza si stava facendo sentire ancor di più ora che aveva bevuto l'ultima pessima sacca di sangue. Al suo risveglio per fortuna ne avrebbe trovato di altro fresco, appena estratto dal cinghiale che avrebbero macellato in giornata. 

Non era facile essere un vampiro nello Stone World. O esserlo in generale. 

Il suo autocontrollo e la gestione delle quantità di sangue che doveva assumere (oltre alla sua qualità) per continuare a vivere erano tutte cose per cui doveva essere grato a Byakuya e a come lo aveva educato. 

Il fondatore del villaggio Ishigami non era nato vampiro (a differenza del padre naturale di Senkuu) e, quando lo aveva adottato, aveva chiesto di essere trasformato, così da poterlo crescere da suo pari. 

Fin da piccolo Senkuu era stato abituato al sangue di animale e solo in rare occasioni aveva bevuto quello umano, regolarmente acquistato alla banca del sangue per vampiri. 

Prima della pietrificazione infatti, i due Ishigami non erano i soli ad aver bisogno di sangue per sopravvivere, ma la percentuale totale di cittadini giapponesi vampiri era intorno al 32%, ragion per cui sul territorio erano presenti strutture pensate per far convivere vampiri e umani. 

Senkuu aprì il coperchio della sua bara di legno e sistemò la morbida fodera che Yuzuriha aveva cucito per lui. Si stese e lo richiuse. 

Tutti sapevano che durante il giorno avrebbe dormito per poi svegliarsi di sera intorno all'ora di cena. Per fortuna Byakuya aveva incluso il personaggio positivo del vampiro nelle 100 storie, fattore scontato forse, ma assolutamente gradito. 

Gli abitanti del villaggio non solo accettavano di buon grado di essere gestiti da un vampiro, ma anche non si erano per nulla scomposti di fronte alla sua dieta non umana. 

Senkuu al buio sorrise. Gli occhi erano pesanti, le ossa dei suoi arti scricchiolarono appena, forse perché il sangue che aveva bevuto aveva perso la maggioranza dei suoi valori nutritivi e durante il giorno si era stancato troppo con i lavori. Nonostante tutto anche quella notte era passata ed era contento di poter riposare. 

**_×××_ **

"Senkuu-chan, Senkuu-chan~~!" 

Il senso del pericolo lo costrinse a sgranare gli occhi e a calciare il coperchio della bara. Si mise a sedere e focalizzò lo sguardo su Gen che gli sorrideva allegro. 

"Buonasera, Senkuu-chan, hai dormito bene?" lo salutò con dolcezza. Come ogni sera lo aveva aspettato per svegliarlo. 

Senkuu si rilassò, riconoscendolo finalmente, e saltò fuori dalla sua bara. Si sistemò la veste che gli si era sollevata sulle cosce. 

"Buonasera, Mentalista," disse e si sgranchì il collo e le braccia. "Non pensavo che Yuzuriha avesse ragione a proposito del rivestimento, ma devo ammettere che è davvero comodo."

"Davvero, bene! È pur sempre seta giapponese, la più costosa al mondo! Che colpaccio che abbiamo fatto nel venderla a Ryuusui… Questa però l'abbiamo tenuta da parte per il re della scienza. Devi stare comodo lì dentro." 

Senkuu annuì mentre si sistemava la cintura in vita e si lavava il viso nel bacile all'angolo della stanza. Aveva preso il suo spazzolino mentre riusciva a sentire ancora il Mentalista vagare per la stanza. 

"Vuoi qualcosa Mentalista?" gli domandò, infilandosi lo spazzolino in bocca per strofinarlo contro i canini con la maggiore cura possibile. 

Il ragazzo abbassò le braccia che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto incrociate e nascoste nelle sue maniche ampie e gli dedicò un sorriso tirato anche se sapeva che Senkuu in quel momento non lo stesse affatto guardando. 

"Non proprio, Senkuu-chan," rispose, "volevo solo dirti che abbiamo messo il tuo sangue nel ripostiglio, al solito posto ma è inutile tanto è sempre così… oggi ha fatto più freddo, sai? Mica ti ha disturbato?" 

"No, affatto. La mia temperatura corporea è al di sotto di quella umana. Eccetto per la luce solare, neanche me ne curo delle condizioni climatiche." 

"Già, è vero, Senkuu-chan…" 

"Ti serve altro?" 

Gen scosse il capo e camminò verso l'uscita del laboratorio, sentendo Senkuu mentre si lavava i denti. 

"Ah, Senkuu-chan~," mormorò a se stesso una volta fuori, avviandosi al ponte per raggiungere gli altri per cenare. 

"Mentalista?" lo chiamò Senkuu. O Gen si era dimenticato che un vampiro come lui potesse sentire a chilometri di distanza anche un sibilo, o voleva dirgli qualcosa ma ormai se ne era andato. Senkuu fece spallucce e archiviò quell'episodio come irrilevante. 

**_×××_ **

"Dov'è stata l'ultima volta che avete visto le sacche? Non avevi detto che erano al solito posto, Mentalista!?" 

Dopo essere uscito dal laboratorio e aver passeggiato per il bosco, Senkuu era arrivato al villaggio mentre tutti avevano appena finito di mangiare. Si era recato nella zona della cucina comune e aveva cercato nel frigorifero che solo lui poteva aprire e Francois, responsabile delle provviste. 

"Senkuu-chan, per favore, calmati!" pigolò Gen, avvicinandosi al vampiro che era convinto che avrebbe cenato con del sangue fresco (finalmente) ma aveva visto che la sua scorta di sangue era invece misteriosamente sparita. 

"Come faccio a calmarmi?" ribatté mentre stava mettendo a dura prova il suo autocontrollo per non urlare di nuovo. 

La sua mente intanto stava già analizzando quante ore gli restavano senza bere prima di non riuscire ad andare avanti. 

Senkuu era un mezzo vampiro, ciò significava che aveva poteri non umani ma anche caratteristiche degli stessi. Non poteva trasformare qualcuno in vampiro, ma poteva avere dei figli cha avrebbero potuto essere a loro volta dei vampiri; poteva mangiucchiare cibo effettivo ma non avrebbe assimilato i suoi valori nutrizionali e le sue calorie; poteva sopravvivere al freddo, ma sprecava più energia che poi doveva recuperare con il sonno e con sangue di qualità maggiore. 

Anche se di animale, il sangue che il suo corpo assorbiva poteva dividersi tra quello di maggiore o di minore qualità. Più tempo passava tra la raccolta del sangue e il suo pasto, più la sua qualità si abbassava. 

Tuttavia da quando si era risvegliato 3700 anni dopo, non aveva mai bevuto sangue umano. Non sapeva neanche se la pietrificazione avesse amplificato gli effetti sul suo corpo. 

Per il momento era quella l'ultima opzione da tenere in conto. Se avesse assunto del sangue umano, avrebbe avuto anche altri problemi. 

Senkuu respirò profondamente - seppure l'aria non gli servisse affatto - e guardò chi si era avvicinato a lui. 

"Va bene, posso resistere fino alla prossima macellazione." 

"Cioè Giovedì? No, Senkuu, è un'intera settimana!" protestò Kohaku, non nascondendo la sua preoccupazione, "Possiamo macellarne un altro, magari uno piccolino," insistette, ma il vampiro rifiutò. 

"No, sono l'unico in questo villaggio che ha bisogno di sangue. Nessuno aveva motivo di rubarlo e soprattutto non posso intaccare le riserve. Per l'arrivo dell'inverno è una questione di giorni, se non di ore, non possiamo fare sprechi."

"Ma insomma, trovare del sangue per te lo chiami fare sprechi? Vuol dire che una settimana non mangeremo carne, davvero non è un problema!" insorse Chrome. Kohaku accanto a lui annuì energeticamente, ma entrambi non riuscirono a convincerlo. 

Gen si avvicinò a Senkuu e il vampiro ispirò a fondo il suo profumo di fiori. Era incredibile come odorasse sempre di buono. Nonostante ciò, per un momento i suoi sensi erano più concentrati sul sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene che sul suo odore. 

Senkuu scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri e fece un passo indietro per allontanarsi dal Mentalista. Gen notò i suoi movimenti e preferì non esternare il suo dispiacere. 

"Vado a lavorare in laboratorio. In questi giorni vi pregherei di non avvicinarvi troppo a me per la vostra incolumità. Chrome, potresti farti ospitare al villaggio? Il laboratorio è troppo vicino a dove dormi e non vorrei…" 

"Cosa? Sbranarmi nel sonno?" completò lo scienziato incredulo. "Mica lo puoi fare!" 

"Invece potrebbe capitare ed io non sarei lucido come lo sono ora. Più tempo passa più la mancanza di sangue sarà registrata come un pericolo da affrontare fino a farmi perdere la ragione."

"Ma allora macelliamo un altro cinghiale! Non puoi rischiare tanto!" Kohaku insorse, ma Gen la fermò. 

"Ovviamente Senkuu-chan sta considerando lo scenario peggiore. Resisterà per una settimana, ne sono certo, ma è chiaro che un umano così vicino a lui potrebbe metterlo in seria difficoltà," spiegò il Mentalista, portando una mano al viso. "Mi dispiace, è colpa mia se sono sparite, ero io il responsabile del sangue… dalla postazione del macello e confezionamento al frigo erano arrivate in perfetto stato poi sono sparite… Forse qualcuno lo ha scambiato per cibo umano. Non lo so, ma le cercherò, Senkuu-chan!"

Senkuu lasciò cadere la dichiarazione di Gen nel vuoto, ma gli faceva piacere sapere che qualcuno come loro fossero così preoccupati per le sue sorti. 

"Mentalista, non era compito tuo e di certo se sono sparite una ragione ci sarà…" disse ma non gli diede tempo di rispondere perché si girò e tornò al laboratorio. 

**_×××_ **

Erano passate due ore e Senkuu aveva fame. Aveva anche masticato un po' di carne cruda ma di sangue ne era rimasto davvero poco tra le sue fibre. Lo aveva sentito appena sulla lingua. 

Poteva resistere. Avrebbe lavorato un po', lo avrebbe di certo distratto. 

**_xxx_ **

Cinque ore dopo, Senkuu era l'unico ancora sveglio al villaggio e avrebbe aspettato ancora per addormentarsi. Almeno allora non avrebbe avuto fame. 

La temperatura si era bruscamente abbassata, l'inverno era arrivato. 

**_xxx_ **

La sera dopo, la prima cosa a cui pensò fu a come potesse essere bere il sangue di Gen. 

Perché proprio lui? 

Spalancò gli occhi. 

Lo sentiva vicino. 

Quello stupido aveva forse dimenticato che stava avendo a che fare un vampiro a digiuno da più di 24 ore? 

"Vattene!" urlò senza neanche sollevare il coperchio. Si era appena svegliato, non aveva il tempo di essere lucido. Doveva rilassarsi e pensare ad altro ma quasi riusciva a sentire il rumore del sangue scorrere nelle vene del suo corpo. "Vattene adesso, Mentalista! Vattene!" 

Il silenzio per un attimo lo convinse che il pericolo fosse passato. Forse era così preso a pensare al sangue che in realtà Gen non era in quella stanza. 

"Senkuu-chan!" sentì la voce di Gen chiamarlo. Se avesse avuto lo spazio a sufficienza, si sarebbe messo la testa tra le mani e si sarebbe anche tirato i capelli. Come poteva essere così stupido. 

"Vattene, ho detto!" ripeté Senkuu. Chiuse le mani a pugno contro i propri fianchi. 

Doveva concentrarsi, poteva resistere. Si era risvegliato solo perché durante il sonno non riusciva a controllare il suo istinto. 

"Senkuu-chan, no!" esclamò Gen e il rumore più vicino dei suoi passi confermò il peggiore timore di Senkuu. Il coperchio della sua bara fu alzato. 

"Senkuu-chan?" bisbigliò il Mentalista. Senkuu aprì gli occhi. Non aveva uno specchio - dopotutto non si sarebbe potuto riflettere comunque - ma sapeva dall'espressione spaventata di Gen che la sua espressione era terrificante. Era pur sempre un vampiro, senza cibo e con una potenziale preda a meno di 30 centimetri. Senkuu si tappò il naso e immaginò uno spazio bianco come gli aveva insegnato Byakuya per contenere la fame. I suoi canini si ritirarono e le pupille si ristrinsero. 

"Mentalista, cosa vuoi?" 

Gen però non gli rispose. Appoggiò il coperchio della bara a terra e si inginocchiò accanto a lui. 

"Senkuu-chan, hai bisogno di nutrirti e… Visto che tu fai così tante cose per noi, ho pensato che…" si sporse su di lui. I suoi capelli sfiorarono il viso di Senkuu che concentrava tutte le sue forze per resistere al suo odore. "Puoi bere d-…"

"ASSOLUTAMENTE NO!" Tuonò e lo afferrò per i capelli. Lo spostò dal suo viso e si mise a sedere nella bara mentre continuava a stringerlo. Gen si morse il labbro per impedirgli di tremare. Solo allora Senkuu si rese conto di cosa avesse fatto. 

"Scusa, Mentalista!" disse e lo liberò. Gen tuttavia non si era opposto. Si era limitato a distogliere lo sguardo appena poté muovere la testa. 

"Non posso bere sangue umano," replicò per colmare quel silenzio fastidioso. "Sarebbe troppo pericoloso… Basta che mi sorprenda quando ho un basso autocontrollo, tipo ora." 

Gen si portò una mano alla bocca prima di parlare. 

"Va bene, Senkuu-chan," convenne alla fine, alzandosi e dandogli le spalle. Senkuu socchiuse gli occhi per focalizzarsi meglio su di lui ma forse era la troppa fame che lo inducevano a vedere cospirazioni ovunque. "Cerca di resistere, allora."

Dopodiché lo lasciò finalmente solo. 

**_×××_ **

Erano passate sei ore da quando Gen si era offerto di dargli il suo sangue e più tempo passava e più Senkuu si insultava per non averne approfittato. 

Gen aveva una bella pelle. Quando le maniche del suo cappotto gli si abbassavano fino al gomito, sul braccio Senkuu riusciva a vedere come le vene blu disegnavano ramificazioni perfette attraverso cui il suo sangue scorreva per arrivare al cuore. 

Senkuu deglutì e ingoiò la saliva di cui la sua bocca si era riempita. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un profondo respiro. Visualizzò una bolla bianca. Sembrava quasi che riuscisse a sentire il suo odore da lì anche se Gen era al villaggio. Stava impazzendo e il giorno della macellazione era ancora troppo lontano. 

Non riusciva a concentrarsi. L'odore di Gen era paradisiaco. Si chiese se Gen avesse lo stesso sapore del sangue più costoso al mondo. 

**_×××_ **

La cosa più importante, di cui Senkuu si era dimenticato, era che anche se fosse resistito tanto senza toccare una goccia di sangue, appena si sarebbe nutrito, avrebbe dovuto sgozzare almeno altri due cinghiali per placare il suo stomaco. Più digiunava, più il suo corpo aveva bisogno del sangue di cui si era negato. Era un'arma doppio taglio.

Alcuni la utilizzavano come pratica sessuale e spesso gli umani che vi acconsentivano, perdevano la loro vita tra le braccia del loro partner vampiro. 

Tuttavia se avesse bevuto il sangue da più cinghiali, avrebbe portato dei danni alle risorse raccolte fino a quel momento. Il periodo di letargo di molti animali era già iniziato e quindi la possibilità di incrementare le risorse si erano notevolmente dimezzate.

C'era un solo modo per evitare tutto ciò ed era bere del sangue umano. Con maggiori principi e, considerato il fatto che bisognava berlo dalla persona stessa dato che non c'erano le siringhe ancora, di notevole qualità, era la migliore soluzione per nutrirsi in questi casi.

Ora dopo ora questa ipotesi diventava sempre più frequente e meno grave nella sua mente. 

Non sapeva se dormire e riflettere fosse la mossa giusta, forse doveva solo macellare un altro cinghiale come aveva proposto fin dall'inizio Kohaku invece di soffrire per i crampi allo stomaco.

Chiuso nella sua bara, abbassò le palpebre e si addormentò, non prima di immaginare le dita affusolate di Gen intente a sciogliere i lacci del suo colletto e a liberarsi di stoffa del tutto superflua per esporre il suo lungo collo candido. 

**_×××_ **

Qualcosa di caldo gli stava colando addosso. Non sapeva cosa perché era senza odore, probabilmente era della semplice acqua, ma sapeva chi c'era accanto a lui. 

L'odore della sua pelle, la velocità con cui i globuli rossi trasportavano ossigeno attraverso il suo sangue erano uniche. 

Doveva essersi lavato, avvolto in un telo morbido attorno al suo corpo, piegato sulla sua bara, forse lo aveva guardato dormire, forse voleva baciarlo. 

"Gen…" bisbigliò e aprì gli occhi. Non vide nulla se non nero. 

Nessuna goccia di acqua calda sulle sue guance, nessuna carezza contro il suo petto o lingua che si strofinava contro la sua bocca per avere di più. 

Senkuu ispirò ed espirò. 

Espirò ed ispirò. 

Anche i vampiri sognavano, lo aveva letto da bambino. 

Tuttavia i loro sogni si differenziavano per il bisogno che avevano e, qualora non fosse stato soddisfatto, l'istinto avrebbe preso il sopravvento sulla ragione. Tale condizione avrebbe portato a trasgredire la legge e in casi più estremi ad essere esposti al sole e quindi con la morte. 

Da piccolo, non capiva come desiderare di nutrirsi potesse portare a una conseguenza così terribile, ma crescendo aveva compreso che in effetti, i bisogni dei vampiri non riguardavano solo il cibo. 

Da quando aveva conosciuto Gen, c'erano state più volte in cui Senkuu aveva provato qualcosa di diverso dalla solita fame. Anche lui poteva avere quel genere di bisogni e si era imposto di aspettare il ritorno alla civiltà per affrontarli. 

Non sapeva se Gen potesse essere interessato, certo era un buon amico e aveva accettato di buon grado la sua natura (anche senza conoscere le 100 storie), ma non sapeva altro. L'amore era illogico e inoltre non voleva neanche approfittare di lui nel caso avesse corrisposto i suoi sentimenti. 

Lo stomaco di Senkuu brontolò di nuovo. Il vampiro non poté far altro che sospirare. Inoltre non riusciva a smettere di pensare al suo sogno e anche al desiderio che provava per Gen. Doveva essere la fame a parlare, per forza, non c'erano altre spiegazioni. 

Si alzò e si decise a uscire dal laboratorio. Magari sarebbe riuscito a catturare qualcosa o si sarebbe arreso e avrebbe chiesto di anticipare il giorno della macellazione. 

**_×××_ **

Anche se era appena iniziato l'inverno, il freddo già pungente penetrava nelle ossa. 

Senkuu grugnì, ricordandosi che quando la temperatura calava, il suo corpo aveva bisogno di più sangue per funzionare al meglio e lui, i propri limiti, li aveva già pericolosamente superati. 

Prima di dirigersi nella foresta, salì al deposito di Chrome per recuperare qualche lama, lancia o arma di pietra per la sua improvvisata sessione di caccia. 

La prima cosa che vide però fu Gen sdraiato a terra, stretto nelle coperte. 

Il suo odore era così buono e Senkuu riusciva a sentire quasi il suo corpo addosso. Tuttavia doveva resistere e soprattutto doveva ricordarsi che dopo aver risvegliato l'umanità, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per provare le gioie illogiche dell'amore. 

Doveva recuperare una lama e andarsene. 

"Se… Senkuu-chan?" 

La voce insonnolita di Gen lo fece provare un brivido di piacere e i suoi canini - contro la sua volontà - si allungarono fino a sfiorare il labbro inferiore. 

"Dormi, Mentalista," non poté far almeno di rispondere, senza neanche guardarlo. Nel buio doveva cercare l'arma in fretta. 

Neanche gli chiese perché si fosse addormentato lì. Non voleva occasioni in più per aprire la bocca. Strinse le labbra, lasciando che i denti affilati gli pizzicassero la pelle.

"Senkuu-chan, accendi il fuoco, non riesco a vederti!" mormorò Gen e dal fruscio seguente, Senkuu capì che si stesse muovendo verso di lui. Si girò e nel buio, grazie alla sua vista, riuscì a distinguerlo subito. Per non parlare del suo odore. 

"Il tuo odore…" gemé all'improvviso prima di chiudere gli occhi per farsi forza. La bocca gli si era riempita di saliva. 

Lo sentì annusarsi. 

Lo vide mentre sollevava a turno le braccia per controllare. 

"Ho fatto il bagno prima, forse ho sudato un po' mentre dormivo? Scusa…" balbettò imbarazzato. 

"No, è buono. Troppo buono…" commentò senza trattenersi, agitando entrambe le mani nelle ceste affianco l'uscita alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa affilata che potesse subito afferrare e uscire da lì. 

"Oh!" squittì sorpreso il Mentalista, alzandosi all'impiedi e girandosi una coperta sulle spalle per coprirsi. Stando ben attento di non toccare il fuoco, riuscì ad accendere la lampada a olio. 

La luce riempì la stanza e Senkuu che aveva smesso di cercare una qualsiasi lama restò aggrappato alla cesta per evitare di girarsi a guardarlo o ad annusare ancora l'aria.

Era difficile essere in quella stanza, era molto meglio sentire il proprio stomaco brontolare nella bara piuttosto che affrontare Gen.

"Senkuu-chan, come mai sei qui?"

"Dovrei farla io questa domanda," gli rispose, alzando la testa per guardare il soffitto. Non era stata la scelta più saggia da fare però.

Gen camminò fino a lui.

"Oh… ho capito, Senkuu-chan…" bisbigliò, sapendo bene che sarebbe stato ascoltato. "Hai bisogno del mio sangue? Non vedi l'ora di nu… nutrirti… da me…"

Senkuu avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli di no, ma non ne aveva la forza.

"E se fosse cosi? Mi daresti il tuo sangue?"

Gen gettò la coperta a terra e sciolse il laccio che teneva uniti i lembi del suo colletto.

"Non c'è neanche bisogno di chiederlo. Fai qualsiasi cosa per noi! Non potrei mai abbandonarti, Senkuu-chan!~" gli rispose. Rimase fermo ad aspettarlo, ma il vampiro non si mosse.

"Senkuu-chan, sai che non mi riferisco solo al sangue, vero?" Aggiunse, sciogliendo il nodo della sottile corda che teneva fermi i suoi pantaloni. "Non hai bisogno di frenare il tuo istinto e la tua voglia… quando sei con me."

Senkuu non aveva molte opzioni se non andarsene, senza arma, pronto ad altre ore completamente a digiuno o restare e finalmente trovare pace al suo stomaco e non solo. 

Gen era pericoloso, forse più dei suoi stessi canini. 

Il suo odore però lo spingeva a fidarsi è a dargli tutto ciò che aveva.

Si girò e lo vide senza vestiti, fermo al centro della stanza in attesa di una sua mossa. Quanto era difficile resistere. Senkuu lanciò la pietra che aveva tra le mani contro il lato opposto della stanza.

Il Mentalista lo guardò senza fare commenti.

"Come faccio a non… cazzo!" Borbottò il vampiro, passandosi entrambe le mani in viso. "Potrei ferirti, dissaguarti… e ora come ora nello Stone World significherebbe game over! Ma ci pensi prima di…"

"Certo che ci penso, ci ho pensato fin troppo. Ora vieni qui e bevi!"

Dal suo tono di voce sembrava essere un ordine a tutti gli effetti. Non stava tremando, neanche per il freddo. Aveva anche inclinato la testa per mostrare il collo nel suo splendore.

"Non…"

"Senkuu-chan!~" gemé, "hai bisogno di me come io di te!" Gli urlò, mordendosi il labbro. Senkuu lo vide premere insieme le sue cosce come se stesse cercando di trattenersi. "Voglio sentirti dentro di me!"

Non era voluto. Si diceva che non fosse dipeso da lui ma dalla sua strana fame, dall'improvviso desiderio di toccare il Mentalista alla sua mercé. Avrebbe presto assaggiato il suo sangue, tastato ovunque, liberato di tutte le fantasie che aveva su di lui e sul suo corpo.

Per avverare i suoi desideri doveva solo mettere un piede davanti all'altro.

"Senkuu-chan!~" ansimò il suo nome, infilando due dita sotto l'elastico degli slip che coprivano il pube, titillandolo per lasciarlo cadere ai suoi piedi e Senkuu sapeva bene che lo avrebbe fatto.

Un passo in avanti e un altro ancora.

Gen era così vicino; avrebbe sentito a breve il suo sangue in bocca e il suo corpo contro il proprio. 

Allungò la mano e dopo aver sfiorato l'aria riuscì ad arrivare al braccio del Mentalista per farlo girare e avvicinarsi a lui.

Non resisteva più.

Lo spinse con forza contro il muro. Qualcosa cadde a terra dagli scaffali, ma a nessuno dei due importò. Il vampiro premé se stesso dietro la curva del sedere di Gen.

"Senkuu-chan!!!~" urlò il suo nome, ridacchiando e strofinandosi contro la sua erezione. 

Senkuu aveva letto che il sesso da vampiri era fantastico per gli umani. C'erano anche persone che pagavano pur di morire durante un orgasmo procurato da un vampiro. Si chiese se Gen lo avesse mai fatto con qualcuno come lui. Abbassò la testa e lo annusò. Il suo odore non aveva marchi o influenze. Nessuno aveva toccato il suo Gen.

Portò le mani ai suoi fianchi per tenerlo fermo ma il Mentalista continuava a strofinarsi contro la sua erezione.

La mano sottile del ragazzo cercò quella del vampiro e l'afferrò.

"Se… Senkuu-chan!! Senkuu-chan!" Ansimò, reclinando la testa per guardarlo. "Entra dentro di me, succhia il mio sangue! Ho bisogno… ho bisogno di…!" Farneticò e spostò la mano per tirargli i capelli e spingere il suo viso contro il collo. "Forza, mordimi, Senkuu-chan! Godiamo insieme, non trattenerti, sei duro, riesco a sentirti, vuoi entrare dentro di me!~~~"

Senkuu mosse il bacino e aprì la bocca contro il suo collo. Stava per morderlo e ci avrebbe anche fatto sesso. Non voleva fargli male, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. 

"Ne ho bisogno, Senkuu-chan!" Lo incalzò, "alza la veste e possiedimi!"

_Ne ho bisogno, possiedimi…_

"Cosa hai detto?" Senkuu sbottò all'improvviso, sgranando gli occhi. Lui aveva bisogno del suo sangue, non di Gen e del suo corpo. Poteva provare piacere dal desiderio di avere un amplesso, ma a giudicare dalla sua voce sembrava più che la sua stessa vita dipendesse da quell'atto. "Un umano complementare… sei un complementare!"

"Non so… di cosa tu stia parlando!" Ansimò, tornando a strofinarsi contro di lui con più impeto. 

"Lo sai benissimo invece! I complementari hanno bisogno di avere rapporti di qualsiasi tipo con i vampiri per sentirsi bene!" Spiegò, usando la sua forza per fermarlo e afferrargli il viso.

"Senkuu-chan! No!" Protestò.

"Se ho torto, non ti darà fastidio se guardo i tuoi occhi, tanto non hai nulla da nascondere, no?"

Gen mise il broncio e chiuse gli occhi. 

I complementari erano umani con antenati vampiri che potevano generare (anche se uomini) i loro eredi. Forse proprio perché non condividevano nulla con i vampiri, ma avevano una minima percentuale di loro essenza in corpo, avevano bisogno di loro per soddisfarsi. Non a caso, tutti gli umani che lavoravano come prostitute per vampiri erano complementari.

Gen si morse il labbro e poi spalancò gli occhi. Le sue pupille, l'unica caratteristica che lo differenziava da un umano regolare, erano a forma di cuore. Era il segno che fosse pronto all'accoppiamento, che avrebbe generato nuovi vampiri, se il partner era di questo tipo. "Senkuu-chan! Te ne sei accorto finalmente! Non vedo l'ora di portare in grembo il tuo erede! Il nostro vampirino! Ora possiedimi! Lo vogliamo entrambi!~"

Senkuu non aveva mai avuto a che fare con un umano complementare, non sapeva se il suo desiderio ancora presente per Gen fosse a causa della fame, del fascino dei complementari o semplicemente dai suoi sentimenti che aveva detto che avrebbe ignorato fino alla fine.

"Non hai l'odore di altri vampiri… ma certo, la pietrificazione! Non me ne sono accorto prima perché la pietrificazione ha cancellato le tracce. Tu sei un complementare!"

Gen si sporse rapidamente e gli diede un bacio sul naso. Sembrava quasi che la sua sete di sesso si fosse placata.

"Senkuu-chan… scusa se non te l'ho detto… ora però…" sussurrò. Le pupille nei suoi occhi erano ancora a forma di cuore, sempre più scure. Fissò lo scienziato. "Ora però fai l'amore con me! Permettimi di generare i tuoi piccoli vampiri!~"

"Sì, voglio ingrav… NO!" 

Senkuu chiuse gli occhi. 

Era vero quindi che i complementari potevano ipnotizzare i vampiri per il sesso.

"Però vuoi bere! Succhiami quanto vuoi! Puoi succhiare tutto di me, il mio sangue, il mio…"

"Stai zitto! E ridammi il mio sangue! Lo hai rubato tu!" Lo accusò, portandosi una mano sugli occhi così da evitare di guardarlo. Con un po' di forza, Senkuu riuscì anche a scostarsi da Gen.

"No, Senkuu-chan!"

"Zitto! Il sangue, dove lo hai nascosto! Pensi che ora che ho capito tutto, non potessi intuire che fossi tu il colpevole?" Sospirò. Al sicuro, aprì gli occhi e con la mano raccolse la coperta da terra. "Copriti e cerca di farti passare la voglia che non voglio sprecare così la nostra prima volta insieme."

"Senk…"

"Il sangue," incalzò.

Gen tirò su col naso.

"Non sono abbastanza per generare il tuo erede, Senkuu-chan?"

"Mentalista, smettila. Non ho detto che non sei abbastanza, ho detto che voglio fare le cose per bene e ora il sangue."

"Non mi vuoi, mi disprezzi!" Singhiozzò. Notando che Senkuu era fermo in attesa di sapere notizie delle sacche di sangue, Gen si lasciò cadere a terra, attento a lasciare le gambe scoperte. "Non vuoi fare l'amore con me! La mia vita non ha senso!"

Senkuu si girò, ignorandolo completamente. Si diceva che delle parole dei complementari non bisognava mai fidarsi. A maggior ragione se uno di loro fosse Asagiri Gen.

Doveva usare la logica, anche se vederlo piangere un po' gli spezzava il cuore.

No, doveva pensare al sangue.

Se Gen dormiva nella stanza di Chrome significava che forse le sacche fossero lì con lui. Senkuu escluse le giare che aveva già controllato e passò a controllare l'angolo in disordine, dove l'intero scaffale aveva ceduto.

"Senkuu-chan, voglio fare pace!" Gli urlò all'improvviso Gen, gattonando verso di lui. Aveva iniziato a sudare. "Vieni qui!"

Senkuu mosse un passo verso di lui ma sghignazzò. 

"Sono qui, vero?" 

Si girò senza aspettare la sua risposta e spostò rocce frammentate e coperte. Era assurdo che con questo freddo non le stesse usando. 

Doveva essere più recettivo, si disse.

"Eccole!" Esclamò, alzandone un paio per guardarle.

"Senkuu-chan! Non odiarmi!" Gli disse Gen ma Senkuu aveva già affondato i denti nella prima sacca. Il sangue era ancora buono ma la sua qualità era di certo peggiorata. Per fortuna il freddo le aveva mantenute in buono stato. Succhiò avidamente e senza curarsi di sporcare la sua veste. Passò anche alla seconda sacca prima di poter parlare con Gen.

"Non ti odio, Mentalista," rispose. "So il perché lo hai fatto ma se vuoi fare sesso con me dimmelo e basta la prossima volta… poi noi non dovremmo avere segreti."

Gen si asciugò le lacrime che aveva fatto finta di versare e sorrise.

"Allora Senkuu-chan vuole ancora il suo Gen?" Le sue pupille si curvarono di nuovo in due cuori neri. "Come Gen vuole il suo Senkuu-chan?" 

"Ah, mi sembra logico, Mentalista…"

Si leccò le labbra e si sporse verso di lui. Gen scivolò sul pavimento e si accostò a lui. Protese le labbra ma Senkuu si mise in piedi e si scostò.

"Senkuu-chan?"

"Io vado a dormire, buonanotte Mentalista," pronunciò soddisfatto.

"Ma non ti sei nutrito e non hai…"

"Ah, non che faccia sesso di solito, non è un problema… due sacche sono sufficienti. A differenza di qualcuno, so controllare i miei istinti."

Una volta a terra, Senkuu guardò la debole luce che proveniva dalla stanza dove aveva lasciato Gen solo. Il suo istinto, quello che legava i vampiri alla loro metà, lo supplicava di raggiungerlo e di unirsi a lui, ma i sentimenti che tanto voleva ostacolare non volevano che per Gen lui fosse solo un vampiro tra tanti.

Se Tsukasa fosse stato un vampiro, Gen avrebbe scelto lui e l'impero della forza o non avrebbe cambiato nessuna delle sue azioni post pietrificazione? 

Con questo dubbio e con lo stomaco lievemente meno vuoto, Senkuu si addormentò.

×××

L'odore di Gen, i suoi occhi, i suoi gemiti… Senkuu non faceva altro che pensare a quello che era successo la notte prima. A quello che avrebbe voluto fare se non avesse avuto dei sentimenti per quello stupido Mentalista.

Quando aprì gli occhi e sollevò il coperchio della bara, non fu sorpreso di vederlo seduto con le mani congiunte e nascoste dalle ampie maniche del suo giaccone invernale.

Lo stava guardando con un'espressione dispiaciuta.

"Buonasera Mentalista," lo salutò, uscendo dalla bara. 

Gen si alzò e lo abbracciò.

"Scusa per ieri," disse, premendo il viso contro la sua schiena. "Perdonami Senkuu-chan! Non dico che non rifarei tutto, ma non voglio perderti… Io…"

"Tu?"

"Provo qualcosa per te. Non so quanto ti possa interessare ora perché sai che sono un complementare e soprattutto perché per te i sentimenti sono inutili ma ti amo."

Delle parole dei complementari non bisognava mai fidarsi, Senkuu lo sapeva bene. Conosceva anche nella teoria quanto fosse difficile per un umano complementare resistere e non cercare di sedurre un vampiro. In tutti quei mesi, non aveva mai provato a fare qualcosa, segno che era arrivato al limite della sopportazione e avendo sperimentato in prima persona la follia dell'astinenza da sangue, Senkuu sapeva che fosse difficile sul serio. Sentirlo poi dire che lo amava, gli faceva crescere in petto una bolla di calore e di gioia che si espandeva in tutto il corpo fino alle guance.

"Se…" tentennò. Il tarlo che lo aveva torturato durante le sue ore di sonno cercava risposte. "Se Tsukasa fosse stato un vampiro…"

"Assolutamente no, che schifo," lo interruppe, ma Senkuu non si lasciò distrarre.

"... Saresti stato dalla sua parte?" continuò. Si girò e lo guardò negli occhi. Una parte di lui aveva paura di sapere che poteva essere sostituito da altri. 

"No, Senkuu-chan," rispose senza esitare. Senkuu lo squadrò. Le sue pupille erano normali. Non era il suo corpo a parlare.

"Ti ho scelto perché sei una persona splendida, intelligente, interessante, altruista… credi davvero che avrei potuto scegliere un assassino? O meglio che avrei potuto scegliere una persona diversa da te solo perché voglio scopare con un vampiro? Non lo nego, è la mia natura. So bene che sarò legato ai vampiri per sempre e che partorirò il loro erede, ma se potessi scegliere, lo farei solo con te e anche se non potessi, vorrei sempre te. Ti amo Senkuu-chan."

Senkuu lo lasciò parlare, godendosi quel monologo di cui era protagonista assoluto.

Aveva sempre pensato che l'amore era illogico e distraeva da tutto ciò a cui la mente poteva dedicarsi. Tuttavia in quel momento, si sentì felice come quando uno dei loro progetti complicati e di fin troppi passaggi riusciva al primo colpo.

Con uno scatto in avanti, lo abbracciò.

"Non mi mentirai mai più?"

La sua voce era filtrata dalla stoffa che ricopriva il caldo corpo di Gen, che sussultò per la sorpresa. 

"Mai!"

Anche senza il suo ottimo intuito, Senkuu sapeva che il Mentalista era sincero.

"Non userai i tuoi trucchetti su di me?" Aggiunse. La sensazione di vuoto che aveva sentito mentre lo aveva ipnotizzato gli faceva orrore. 

"Mai più, lo giuro!"

"Mi amerai anche quando ti ignorerò per la Scienza?"

Stavolta Gen ci mise qualche secondo in più per parlare.

"Sì."

"Anche se tra te il mondo sceglierei te ma tra te e la Scienza, sceglierò la Scienza?"

Gli occhi grigi di Gen si riempirono di lacrime. Senkuu si sentì stringere più forte. Si chiese se avesse esagerato. In fin dei conti, la dichiarazione di Gen gli aveva fatto piacere ma non poteva lasciarsi andare e ignorare le sorti della popolazione.

"Ne sono consapevole," bisbigliò il Mentalista all'oscuro della strana idea che era venuta all'altro. 

Senkuu gli accarezzò la schiena.

"Mi ruberai di nuovo il sangue per convincermi a fare sesso con te?"

Gen finalmente ridacchiò. "Sì," rispose. "Okay, no. Nessuna manipolazione. Ti amo e ti rispetto."

"Allora ti perdono," disse Senkuu e lo prese per il mento per baciarlo appena sulle labbra. Fu un bacio a stampo della durata di 3 secondi netti, ma durante i quali i canini di Senkuu scattarono pronti a succhiare. "Ti amo anche io, Mentalista."

"Sono così felice," gli bisbigliò in risposta. "Avevo capito che provassi qualcosa per me quando ripensando a ieri avevo fatto quei commenti sulla prima volta!~"

Il vampiro gli continuò ad accarezzare la schiena. 

"Certo che sei stupido come mentalista, se lo hai capito solo ieri."

Gen sbuffò. "Senkuu-chan, che cattivo!"

Senkuu rise e lo tirò di nuovo a sé. I suoi canini si allungarono oltre le labbra e leccò con un colpo di lingua le loro punte.

"A proposito… perché non continuiamo il discorso sui nostri eredi?"

Le dita di Gen si infilarono sotto il nastro del suo colletto per scioglierlo alla svelta. Le sue pupille si assottigliarono nella parte inferiore e il suo respiro si fece più frenetico.

Era bastato un semplice sguardo dell'uomo che amava per renderlo in quello stato.

Ansimò.

"Volentieri, Senkuu-chan… molto volentieri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◇ Senkuu è un vampiro (una delle mie prime storie su wattpad era sui vampiri quindi è stato alquanto nostalgico scrivere di nuovo per questo sottogenere lol) mentre Gen è una specie di nuova creatura o quasi, l'idea era quella di renderlo assolutamente dipendente per natura da Senkuu ma ovviamente i sengen essendo canon riescono ad essere wholesome anche in contesti potenzialmente dannosi.  
> ♧ Fun fact: Ho scritto anche una modern au per il compleanno della mia amica/beta ma è di più di 18mila parole (solo per la prima parte) quindi diventerà una storia a sé appena finisco l'altra long explicit 😭  
> ♡ Ed è finito anche il quinto giorno! A domani con il sesto e penultimo giorno! 💘


	6. L'uomo della mia vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vita da coppia non vuol dire solo baci e carezze, ma anche litigi. Senkuu e Gen hanno qualche piccola discussione e incertezze da affrontare, ma entrambi sanno che l'importante è far pace. 
> 
> È una somma di entrambi i prompt, ma allo stesso tempo se ne distacca.
> 
> Capitolo 6: Matrimonio/Vita Di Coppia ---> entrambi 💍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤ È la prima idea in assoluto che ho avuto per loro due anche se per mancanza di tempo, l'ho sviluppata così. Sono comunque contenta di come sia venuta e spero che arrivi quanto li ami e quanto si amano loro attraverso la mia scrittura.

Era una partita persa in partenza, Gen lo sapeva bene, ma di certo non avrebbe smesso di insistere.

Marciò fino al seminterrato, il regno di Senkuu, e neanche si prese la briga di bussare alla pesante porta di metallo.

Il suo compagno, da circa dieci anni seppure non avessero deciso di sposarsi mai, era impegnato. 

Come sempre. 

Gen si sistemò la giacca e aprì bocca per chiamarlo, ma Senkuu si girò e si tolse la visiera protettiva, che indossava quando lavorava con sostanze pericolose.

"Kukuku... Se avessi avuto tra le mani un progetto che impiegava gas tossico, saresti bello che morto, Mentalista. Ti consiglio di bussare la prossima volta," disse placato mentre si sfilava anche i guanti da lavoro e spegneva la lampada che illuminava la sua postazione.

Gen stava quasi per chiedergli a cosa stesse lavorando, ma preferì evitare di distrarsi ulteriormente. Aveva una missione da compiere.

"Senkuu-chan, amore..." iniziò, avvicinandosi allo scienziato. Le sue labbra erano curvate in un dolce sorriso. "Come sei…" 

"Okay, cosa ti serve?" tagliò corto Senkuu, senza lasciarsi ingannare dal fidanzato. 

L'altro corrucciò la fronte. Adorava essere capito da Senkuu, ma allo stesso tempo, le sue doti da ammaliatore erano del tutto inutili con lui.

Sospirò.

"Come ben sai, stasera c'è una nuova puntata del mio sh..."

"No, grazie," ribatté brusco, risedendosi sullo sgabello e dandogli le spalle. "È da quando l'umanità è tornata ad essere ciò che è che non faccio altro che rilasciare interviste su interviste. Sono contento che tu abbia un altro programma televisivo, non vedo l'ora di vederti, ma non ho intenzione di farne parte."

Gen si sforzò di sospirare, ma la rabbia che stava montando dentro di lui ebbe la meglio. 

"Senkuu, hai rilasciato interviste a cani e porci, perfino a Minami, che detesti per inciso, e non hai tempo di venire al mio programma? È in diretta, con le pubblicità e i vari interventi video parlerai sì e no… mezz'ora? Un'ora? Un'ora per cui verrai anche bene pagato!" Spiegò con ardore. "Lo sai che potrebbero pensare che in realtà io mi sia inventato di essere ancora fidanzato con te e che sto semplicemente sfruttando il tuo nome? Già sono costantemente messo in secondo piano quando si tratta di te. Tutti ti adorano e credimi, io ti supporto e l'ho sempre fatto, ma non ti ho chiesto niente di strano. Solo qualche ora del tuo tempo, poi puoi ritornare al tuo amato laboratorio che ami più di me!"

Gen incrociò le braccia sul petto, rilassandole dopo aver gesticolato tutto il tempo. Forse aveva detto un po' troppo, ma era qualcosa di cui era sicuro anche lo stesso Senkuu se ne era reso conto.

Senku si girò a guardarlo e l'espressione triste di Gen (che ora stava evitando il suo sguardo) lo spinse ad alzarsi in piedi e a sfilarsi il camice che aveva chiuso fino all'ultimo bottone tempo prima, quando si era ritirato nella parte della loro villa destinata al laboratorio dello Stone Future. 

L'umanità era stata ristorata o quasi, ma Senkuu non avrebbe sprecato un singolo giorno quando si trattava di Scienza.

C'erano state tante cose a cui Gen aveva rinunciato per stare al suo fianco e mai il Mentalista glielo aveva fatto pesare. Era giusto che facesse qualcosa per lui.

"Okay."

Gen lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato. La sua espressione era fredda e Senkuu riconobbe che non era per nulla piacevole sentirlo distante.

"Okay, cosa?" bisbigliò. 

Senku, che stava appendendo il camice al suo posto e riponendo gli oggetti che aveva fino a quel momento usato, tossì. 

"Vengo al tuo programma."

Gen sorrise appena, perdendosi nel fissare l'uomo davanti a sé. Rifletté se fosse il momento adatto per scusarsi per il suo improvviso scatto di ira. Il suo programma era uno di punta per il canale che permetteva la sua messa in onda, le sue stesse quotazioni erano aumentate dopo la pietrificazione, ed essendo in prima serata lo aveva stressato abbastanza. Poi Senkuu non faceva altro che lavorare nel suo laboratorio! Spesso ci dormiva anche pur di non separarsi dai suoi progetti.

Gen poteva dire di sentire la sua mancanza pur vivendo entrambi sotto lo stesso tetto.

"Andiamo ora o? Di solito esci prima quando vai allo studio per le prove..." 

Gen sobbalzò e si infilò una mano in tasca per recuperare il suo smartphone. Controllò l'ora e se il suo assistente gli avesse comunicato qualcosa di diverso in merito.

"Ho già tutto pronto, ci arriviamo in meno di 20 minuti con l'auto!" Illustrò, battendo rapidamente le mani dalla felicità dopo aver posato il telefono al suo posto.

Senkuu sghignazzò.

"Allora cosa vuoi fare fino a quel momento?" gli chiese. 

Gen non sapeva se nella sua voce ci fosse malizia o pura curiosità. 

"Be' ti rendo presentabile per la Tv, Senkuu-chan! Così come sei conciato non puoi uscire di casa, figurati presentarti davanti alle telecamere." 

Senku aveva messo le protezioni da laboratorio ma aveva ancora i vestiti che aveva cambiato dopo la doccia mattutina. 

Abiti impossibili da sfoggiare fuori casa.

Dalla smorfia di Gen, Senku si pentì all'istante di avergli detto di sì.

"Mentalista, cosa devo mettermi?"

Il suo fidanzato lo guardò con uno strano ghigno sul viso.

"Sul nostro letto c'è il completo che dovrai indossare. Pettinati i capelli, mettiti l'orologio che ti ho regalato per il nostro anniversario e al resto penseranno i make-up artist quando arriveremo allo studio."

"Perché dovrei mettermi l'orologio?" 

"È un simbolo di potere e tu sei un uomo di potere. Inoltre ci sono i nostri nomi incisi sopra, mi farebbe sentire così amato saperlo al tuo polso mentre stiamo condividendo la scena! Mi tranquillizzebbe avere così vicino l'uomo che amo e l'oggetto che glielo ricorda..." 

Senku però non era stato impressionato dalle sue parole.

"Secondo te una cosa così stucchevole dovrebbe convinc..." 

"Ovviamente," rispose asciutto. "Amore, arriveremo in ritardo, vatti a cambiare per favore!" lo supplicò col broncio e aggiunse: "sul comodino ci sono il tuo portafoglio e le chiavi. Devi solo metterli in tasca."

Senku inclinò il capo per guardarlo meglio.

"Dannatamente preparato come sempre, eh?!" Commentò, facendo eco a ciò che Gen tendeva a dirgli dopo una nuova scoperta nello Stone World. 

"Le grandi menti funzionano nello stesso modo, no?" Gen sghignazzò e sfiorò la sua mano con la propria. "Inoltre sono o non sono il tuo partner?" Aggiunse con la sua voce melliflua, allontandosi nel caso in cui Senku volesse afferrarlo e uscì dalla porta ancora aperta.

"Kukuku… Quest'uomo… mi farà impazzire…" Senku sussurrò a se stesso con un sorriso sul volto.

×××

Il completo elegante che Gen aveva scelto per lui in realtà sembrava volesse soffocarlo. Tuttavia Senkuu lo indossò e basta, preparandosi in fretta e raggiungendo il suo compagno già in auto. Lo vide reggere il telefono contro l'orecchio e, appena aprì la portiera, riuscì a sentire chiaramente la sua conversazione. 

"Domani, non lo so… Magari puoi venire venerdì, che dici?" Gen guardò per un breve instante Senkuu mentre metteva in moto l'auto. Di certo non stava parlando con il suo agente. "Ecco, brava!" 

Senkuu si chiese se fosse Kohaku o qualcuna delle loro amiche, ma Gen non gli fece nessun segno, probabilmente non la conosceva. 

"Allora cucciolina, ci sentiamo! Crepi il lupo! Sì, ti saluta anche Senkie! Ciao!" 

Non riuscendo più a trattenere la sua curiosità, Senkuu aspettò che l'altro chiudesse la telefonata per chiedergli chi fosse. 

"Oh, Suika-chan! È incredibile quanto voglia studiare e a pensare che a 10 anni non sapeva neanche leggere e scrivere e ora sta studiando per l'università!" 

"E voleva il mio aiuto? Potevi passarmela!" 

Gen si sforzò per non guardarlo, focalizzando la sua attenzione sul regolare il sedile e aprire con il telecomando il portone della villa. 

"No, richiamerà domani… Si è anche ricordata che ora c'è il mio programma, ci pensi? Che carina." 

Senkuu leggeva chiaro e tondo il suo fastidio, ma non gli diede corda. Farlo innervosire non era una buona idea.

Prese lo smartphone e si mise a sistemare le email ancora non lette.

×××

Le mani di Gen era ferme sul volante e il suo sguardo fisso sulla strada. Gli unici rumori nell'auto era quello della stessa vettura e quello dei loro respiri. Senkuu sapeva che qualcosa lo disturbava sebbene avesse cercato in ogni modo di fargli recuperare il sorriso.

"Come funziona una volta entrati nello studio?" Domandò Senkuu, giocherellando con il cinturino dell'orologio. Non era mai stato a disagio con Gen neanche quando erano nemici.

"Ah, già," mormorò il fidanzato come se si fosse appena reso conto di non essere solo in auto. "Io devo prepararmi e incontrare gli autori prima della diretta, poi devo salutare gli altri ospiti… Il mio assistente, lui si occuperà di te. Ti porterà dal make up artist e dalle sue aiutanti così ti truccheranno un po', non fare quella faccia disgustata! Con le luci in studio li ringrazierai!" spiegò terminando con una mezza risata, totalmente diversa da quella che era abituato a sentire da Gen. "Poi ti fanno sedere in una stanza in attesa del tuo turno. Hai il monitor per vedere anche cosa vedono a casa e lì puoi mangiare qualcosina. Infine ti microfonano prima di entrare in scena… hai l'intervista, qualche clip e infine i saluti. Se non è stata cambiata la scaletta, sei l'ultimo a uscire, amore."

Senkuu annuì anche se non era per nulla convinto che l'umore di Gen fosse migliorato. 

"Non possono truccarmi dopo?"

"Non tutti i make up artist restano fino alla fine, ne resta giusto uno nel caso in cui avessi bisogno di cipria, tesoro," gli rispose, sorridendo appena. "Ah, Senkuu-chan, non ricordi tutte le tue ospitate? Dietro le quinte c'è un ordine che non puoi invertire."

Senkuu non rispose, fissò l'orologio che Gen lo aveva costretto a indossare. Glielo aveva regalato appena la società era tornata a organizzare la loro vita con negozi e abusi di potere. Parte del suo primo stipendio era stato investito per comprare l'oggetto al suo polso. Gli aveva detto che di certo non gli sarebbe servito, che uno come lui poteva costruirselo da solo, ma dato che il primo regalo che sua madre fece a suo padre era stato un orologio, voleva che anche la loro storia partisse da lì.

Lui e Gen non sarebbero mai stati come le altre coppie e non per il loro genere. Anche Yuzuriha e Taiju avevano ricordi diversi dato che si conoscevano prima della pietrificazione e Chrome e Ruri ne avrebbero avuti altri ancora.

Ad un tratto sentì la mano di Gen sulla sua gamba.

"Sei sempre affascinante, Senkuu-chan!~" gli disse, ma spostò il braccio per mettere il cambio e lasciarlo senza la possibilità di replicare.

×××

Appena arrivarono allo studio, si separarono. Senkuu rimase nel camerino che gli era stato assegnato mentre borbottava risposte già date alle domande dei truccatori che lo avevano riconosciuto.

Vide Gen un attimo prima che iniziasse la diretta e entrasse in scena. Il suo fidanzato si limitò a toccargli il sedere come ogni volta che aveva uno spettacolo importante.

_ 'Per buona fortuna,' diceva. _

Senkuu lo afferrò per il braccio e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra.

"A dopo, Mentalista," gli sussurrò e per un attimo gli parse di vederlo arrossire.

×××

"Ishigami-san, mancano 10 minuti," lo avvisò un assistente mentre il microfonista lo aiutava ad appuntare al collo della camicia il microfono. 

L'unica persona che voleva vedere era Gen. Era vero che aveva seguito il suo show per tutto il tempo ma provava uno strano nodo allo stomaco al pensiero di dover dividere la scena con lui. 

Mai avrebbe pensato che potesse arrivare un'occasione simile. Sperava però di non dover leggere o sentire commenti in giro su quanto fossero diversi e soprattutto che fosse strano che stessero insieme perché nessuno aveva il diritto di sentenziare sulla loro vita privata.

"Ishigami-san," l'assistente pigolò, "appena Asagiri-san manda la pubblicità e vede la truccatrice avvicinarsi, si può accomodare sulla poltrona degli ospiti, grazie."

Senkuu ascoltò la breve spiegazione e fece come indicato. Solo quando si sedette accanto a Gen, ora distratto da un piumino di cipria, tirò un sospiro di sollievo. 

C'era il pubblico in studio che li fissava. Non sapeva perché ma aveva col tempo sviluppato una vera e propria avversione per gli studi televisivi. Aveva passato troppo tempo con un microfono puntato contro appena l'umanità era tornata al suo stato attuale.

"Senkuu-chan, tranquillo!" La sua voce lo fece sussultare. "Sarà la prima e l'ultima intervista che ti farò," gli sussurrò Gen, allungandosi per recuperare un bicchiere d'acqua sul piccolo tavolo tra le loro poltrone.

Le mani di Senkuu afferrarono i braccioli d'istinto. Era questo quello che temeva di più. Che un giorno la loro relazione sarebbe potuta finire e che Gen lo avrebbe lasciato per la fama.

Era un dubbio stupido perché il loro legame era più forte del Diamante.

"Torniamo in diretta tra 20 secondi, tutti ai propri posti!" Urlò l'assistente alla regia e Senkuu aprì la bocca per rispondere a Gen ma si era già girato verso la telecamera. "10… 9…" si sentiva contare nello studio. Senkuu si raddrizzò a sua volta. "5… 4…" La lucina si accese. "2… 1…!"

"Bentrovati amici con ' _ Dillo al Mentalista!'  _ Io sono Asagiri Gen e come vi avevo promesso," presentò, girandosi lentamente verso Senkuu, "vi ho portato la brillante mente che ha permesso all'umanità di risvegliarsi dopo oltre 3700 anni… Ishigami Senkuu-chan!~" 

Senkuu si portò un dito all'orecchio a disagio. Non aveva pensato che lo avrebbe chiamato così. Era vero che tutti sapessero della loro relazione, ma era pur sempre in diretta.

"Buonasera a tutti," si limitò a dire.

Dopo qualche minuto, sentì la mano di Gen sulla sua coscia, seppure il Mentalista stesse guardando davanti a sé. 

"Allora, sapete perché Senkuu-chan è qui? Bene, come avete visto, invito volti noti per parlarci dei loro progetti dal punto di vista psicologica, ma soprattutto per far arrivare loro un messaggio. Ci sono due video che ora mostrerò al nostro ospite."

Gen smise di toccarlo (probabilmente la telecamera non aveva ripreso fino a lì) e si girò verso di lui per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Senkuu-chan, cosa scegli di vedere per primo? Il video di chi non ti conosce o di chi sa bene cosa hai sopportato durante questi anni?"

Per fortuna, Senkuu era stato attento alle interviste passate. 

C'erano due video in cui mostravano domande e commenti di passanti e persone intervistate per caso e uno in cui parlavano amici e parenti. Ovviamente dopo il primo video mostrato c'era una breve discussione e soprattutto una sorta di analisi su ciò che Gen aveva capito del suo ospite.

"Quello di chi non mi conosce… perché voglio confrontarlo con quello dopo," disse, ricordandosi cosa aveva deciso di fare già prima in camerino. 

"Bene, adesso parte il primo video," annunciò Gen, indicando lo schermo alle loro spalle. Appena le immagini iniziarono a scorrere, il Mentalista riprese ad accarezzarlo sulla gamba.

"Amore, non ho visto il video prima di ora, mi scuso se c'è qualcosa di negativo…" gli mormorò, ma Senkuu era impegnato a leggere i sottotitoli delle voci febili che parlavano al microfono di un inviato. C'era chi diceva che aveva sbagliato, che doveva dedicare il suo tempo alle ragazze, chi lo ringraziava e sperava che presto avrebbe inventato anche altro (come se avesse inventato qualcosa lui) e soprattutto chi lo offendeva per qualcosa che non riguardava la scienza.

Appena le luci, che si erano spente per consentire la visione del video, si riaccesero, Senkuu si mosse sulla poltrona e prima che Gen potesse scusarsi per il linguaggio fin troppo esplicito, Senkuu lo precedette.

Per quasi tutto il video, si era morso il labbro per non parlare. 

Una delle cose che non avrebbe mai voluto era sentire giudizi sulla sua vita e la sua relazione.

"Non ho nulla da rimproverarmi. Ho salvato l'umanità non per sentirmi dire come vivere ma per ciò che amavo e aderiva ai miei principi. Amo la scienza e il mio compagno da tempo ormai, non saranno delle interviste a persone per caso che mi faranno cambiare idea."

"Quello che stavo dicendo a Senkuu-chan è che non voglio guardare i video prima della messa in onda. Sapete quando ami condividere le mie emozioni con voi, ma non come presentatore, come persona… mi sento di dire che Senkuu-chan merita molto più di ciò che ha. È un esempio da ammirare e soprattutto… be' lo scoprirete tra poco, pubblicità."

  
  


"È un modo creativo per mandare la pubblicità," commentò Senkuu che cercava di far sbollire la rabbia. Anche se sapeva che era stupido dare importanza a degli sconosciuti, non riusciva a dimenticare quelle offese.

"Nel secondo video, sarò più specifico, amore. Purtroppo in televisione non ho il pieno controllo di ciò che accade, anche se avevo chiesto di evitare di mettere tutti quegli insulti. Capisco quando li mandano a me, ma tu… tu non devi sentirli…"

"TI MAND…" sbottò, rendendosi ben presto di aver urlato. Si schiarì la voce e continuò: "Ti mandano degli insulti? Perché non me lo hai mai detto?"

Gen si strinse nelle spalle e anche se voleva alzarsi, non poteva. 

"Non fanne un dramma… non è importante, anzi dimentica che te l'abbia detto… per chi fa questo genere di lavoro è abbastanza frequente…"

"È impor…"

"Si ritorna in onda tra 10… 9…"

Senkuu tacque, interrotto dall'assistente. Non poteva credere che Gen avesse omesso una cosa così seria. Di colpo la distanza che aveva sentito tra di loro quella sera era aumentata.

"Senkuu-chan, tranquillo, okay?" Gli sussurrò e gli diede un rapido bacio sulla guancia. "Ora arriva la parte migliore."

"3… 2… 1…"

"Eccoci di nuovo qui! Non preoccupatevi abbiamo solo qualche minuto prima della fine, poi potrete infilarvi il pigiama!"

Il pubblico in studio iniziò a ridere e Senkuu si rese conto che c'era chi aveva dato un segnale per sottolineare la battuta.

"Siamo con Senkuu-chan che ha visto il primo video con gli interventi raccolti in alcune interviste casuali… non ci sono molte persone che lo apprezzano soprattutto per quanto riguarda la sua relazione… sono chiaramente di parte, ma una relazione come la nostra molte persone che hanno parlato se la possono solo sognare."

Come per le risate di prima, anche l'applauso che seguì fu imposto.

"Tuttavia lo scopo del nostro programma è di dare al nostro ospite, a chi lo guarda e a noi che lo organizziamo, un qualcosa, una lezione, un consiglio, un'opinione importante anche per il singolo… sfortunatamente molte cose negative sono ancora vive anche dopo la pietrificazione…" Gen si interruppe per prendere un profondo respiro. Senkuu si accorse immediatamente che stesse fingendo, ma dovette ammettere che per chi non lo conosceva così bene sembrava spontaneo. "La pietrificazione ci ha cambiato, inutile negare che ha ridimensionato la nostra prospettiva di vita e soprattutto le domande  _ chi siamo? Perché esistiamo? La nostra vita ha un valore? Qual è il fine ultimo dei nostri giorni? _ Domande a cui nè la scienza né la filosofia hanno potuto trovare una risposta… ebbene, tutto questo avrebbe potuto essere un ottimo modo di ricominciare… non pensate che anche io e Senkuu-chan ricordiamo la luce verde? O che da allora a quando voi tutti siete ritornati alla vita, noi siamo stati tranquilli a guardare le stelle? Senza di me, non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Ve lo dico chiaro e tondo. Ma senza Senkuu-chan, né io né voi staremmo qui a parlare, ma saremmo seppellito sotto svariati metri di terra, dove la corrente ci avrebbe trascinato ancora come statue."

"Nella migliore delle ipotesi," intervenne Senkuu, guadagnandosi uno sguardo di intesa da Gen. "Molto probabilmente sareste delle statue monche, senza braccia, corpo o testa… c'erano tante persone che sono potute tornare alla vita solo perché abbiamo incollato pezzo per pezzo prima di risvegliarle."

"Senkuu-chan, ho notato che nei programmi e nelle altre interviste ti chiedono sempre le stesse cose… senza offesa per i giornalisti coinvolti chiaramente… io voglio sapere da te, anzi voglio ascoltare da te, qualsiasi cosa sulla pietrificazione o su quello che abbiamo vissuto che non hai potuto raccontare ad altri."

Senkuu ci rifletté, all'improvviso senza parole. 

"Qualcosa…?"

"Sì, sembra quasi che la pietrificazione sia un argomento tabù, quando invece i nostri libri di storia sono stati già aggiornati… parlacene, per favore."

"Una cosa che mi infastidisce è che tutti dicano che è stato solo merito mio, Gen. Ti ho già detto che è grazie a te, al villaggio Ishigami e a mio padre, se siamo qui ora," spiegò. "Voglio che tutti vi rispettino come rispettano me… ovviamente non ho fatto quello che ho fatto per avere dei ringraziamenti. Io servo la scienza, seguo quello che amo fare e ho dato me stesso ai miei stessi obiettivi."

Gen annuì, lasciandolo parlare.

"Tornando al video di prima, quelle parole mi hanno ferito, ma non le terrò di certo in considerazione. Io ho te, i nostri amici, il mio lavoro. Del resto non mi interessa, non avrei fatto nulla, se avessi dovuto tenere in conto ogni singolo commento negativo nella mia vita."

"Senkuu-chan, quindi, qual è il tuo consiglio, lezione, insegnamento che ti senti di dare al nostro pubblico?"

Senkuu sghignazzò. "Ignorate le critiche, vivete secondo la morale e soprattutto costruite uno spararaggio per vendicarvi sui vostri bulli."

"No, Senkuu-chan!" Ridacchiò Gen mentre veniva imitato dal pubblico. "Forse questo è un po' troppo, ma è riferito a quando Senkuu-chan era un bambino alle prese con i primi esperimenti scientifici e veniva infastidito spesso dai bulli… originale, ma non possiamo fare tutti così."

"Allora non infastidite le persone con le vostre opinioni non richieste!" Si corresse Senkuu, accavallando le gambe.

"Ecco, questa è perfetta!" Avallò il presentatore. "Intanto ci vediamo il secondo video che abbiamo preparato per te, Senkuu-chan! Voi restate qui perché manca poco alla fine!" Disse rivolto prima a Senkuu e poi alla telecamera mentre le luci attorno a loro si spegnevano gradualmente.

"Sei stato davvero bravo, amore," gli disse, abbracciandolo velocemente mentre sullo schermo si alternavano varie immagini da altre interviste. "Quando torniamo a casa ti coccolo un bel po'..."

"Quando torniamo a casa, dobbiamo parlare, Mentalista!" Lo bacchettò l'altro senza sorridere. "Non mi lascerò distrarre dalle coccole."

"Perché mai?"

"Mi chiedi perché? La gente ti insulta e tu non me ne rendi partecipe?"

"Oh, sta per iniziare la parte importante, guarda e ascolta attentamente," Gen replicò, lasciandolo andare e ignorando la sua risposta. 

Senkuu inarcò un sopracciglio appena vide Gen, vestito in modo casual, aspettare il cameraman davanti al portone della loro villa.

"Caro pubblico! Quest'oggi, per il video del nostro ospite, ho deciso di aprirvi le porte della nostra casa… per quello che ho bisogno di dire su di lui…"

Intanto venivano inquadrati vari dettagli e stanze della loro abitazione.

"... voglio che sia in un luogo che entrambi condividiamo e sentiamo nostro!"

La voce di Gen si interruppe mentre veniva ripreso seduto intento a legarsi con un codino i suoi capelli più lunghi di quando si erano conosciuti. Si sedette quasi steso sull'ottomana che aveva deciso di mettere in biblioteca. Senkuu riconobbe anche il quadro alle sue spalle, quello che Namari aveva dipinto per loro.

"Non tutti possono dirsi fortunati di conoscere Senkuu, ma io sì. Ho condiviso tanto con lui, lasciando i nostri sentimenti crescere ed avere la meglio su noi stessi. Lui è straordinario, ha una mente seducente ed è una persona incredibile. Qualcuno potrebbe dire che io sia troppo poco per lui o che il nostro rapporto si interromperà un giorno. Io contrariamente da ciò che sembra, non posso conoscere il futuro. So solo che grazie a Senkuu-chan molte delle mie paure sono state sconfitte. Ricordo come durante i momenti più critici del nostro passato, quando ad esempio stavamo rischiando la vita, lui era la persona che guardavo quando sentivo che fossimo alle spalle al muro e grazie alla scienza, riuscivamo sempre a cavarcela… o meglio a lui che non ha mai perso la fiducia in se stesso. Se devo fare un nome alla domanda chi è la persona che speri di diventare è senza ombra il suo. Non perché io non sia fiero di me stesso, anzi. Solo perché penso che Senkuu-chan abbia già raggiunto quella consapevolezza e sicurezza che si deve avere di sé. Penso che anche suo padre, se potesse vederlo ora, sarebbe fiero di lui come lo sono io."

Senkuu fissò l'immagine di Gen sullo schermo anche se la tentazione di guardare quello al suo fianco era forte.

Il Gen nel video iniziò a sbattere le palpebre e a toccarsi gli occhi come se stesse per piangere.

"E questa è una minima parte di ciò che penso di lui come persona. Poi c'è la nostra storia. Dovete sapere che ho sempre pensato che nessuno potesse amarmi, che fossi destinato ad essere solo. Sentirsi incompresi è il primo passo per una vita di solitudine… comunque sia, sembra quasi una frase da romanzo, ma penso che non ci sia stato un singolo giorno da quando lo conosco che Senkuu mi abbia fatto sentire solo. Ultimamente… ultimamente lavora troppo, spesso dormiamo in camere diverse e soprattutto ceno da solo, anche se lui è in laboratorio, cioè nel seminterrato, ma anche così, io sono sicuro che mi ami… perché mi ama. C'è fiducia e rispetto e…"

Il racconto di Gen si interruppe mentre nel video si vedevano altre riprese della casa e anche le prime foto che Minami aveva scattato nel villaggio. Quando finalmente inquadrarono di nuovo Gen, Senkuu si era raddrizzato sulla poltrona in attesa di sentirlo parlare. Non aveva pensato che il progetto che aveva iniziato per loro due stesse in realtà per mettere al repentaglio la loro relazione. 

"Lo amo. In genere si dice 'ti amo fin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto' ma nel suo caso, io l'ho amato ancor prima di conoscerlo. Anche se sapevo che entrambi non fossimo pronti a stare insieme. Senkuu-chan doveva salvare il mondo, io volevo salvare me stesso. Ero davvero tanto egoista e superficiale. Non dico di essere cambiato  a causa sua , ma sono cambiato  grazie a lui . Penso che lui senza di me sarebbe sempre lo stesso, più adulto e soprattutto con più occhiaie… ma io senza di lui, mi sarei comunque sentito di nuovo incompreso."

"Gen…" bisbigliò Senkuu mentre guardava lo schermo come ipnotizzato. 

"Senkuu-chan, shhh, è quasi finito…" gli rispose, ignorandolo.

"Qualcuno dice che ci sono motivi più oscuri sul fatto che io e lui non ci siamo sposati. Sinceramente queste dichiarazioni mi scivolano addosso. Il matrimonio è un qualcosa che avrei voluto avere, ma se a Senkuu va bene così, non c'è nulla che cambierei. Ogni giorno è come se fossimo sposati e anche se abbiamo degli alti e bassi, come tutte le altre coppie, io non rimpiango nulla. Davvero nulla."

Senkuu era stato così concentrato sul viso di Gen che non si era accorto che in basso c'erano scritte delle domande a cui appunto nel video stava rispondendo. Quella dopo era:  _ progetti futuri che riguardano Senkuu? _

"Qualche giorno fa stavo parlando con una nostra amica, Ruri-chan, che aspetta il secondo figlio da suo marito… mi ha chiesto se avessimo mai preso in considerazione l'idea di avere dei figli e le ho risposto che io e Senkuu non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Non penso che potremmo mai farlo dopotutto perché siamo impegnati con i nostri lavori, ma mi piacerebbe fondare un ente di adozioni per tutti quei bambini che sono rimasti orfani a causa della pietrificazione. Probabilmente ne vorrei parlare con lui, e in teoria non dovrei dirlo così, ma va bene, Senkuu-chan, ora lo sai! Uno dei progetti che vorrei avere con te è riguardante questa associazione. Ovviamente chi vuole farne parte o è interessato al progetto, può farlo benissimamente presente! Se c'è una cosa che mi ha insegnato Senkuu-chan è che più siamo uniti e numerosi e più c'è la possibilità di trionfare."

Gli occhi di Senkuu lessero la successiva domanda: _cosa vorresti dire a Senkuu?_

"Ciao Senkuu-chan! Spero di non averti imbarazzato troppo con questo video e con l'invito al programma. Conoscendomi te lo chiederò qualche ora prima della puntata e conoscendoti dovrò insistere, ma sono sicuro che alla fine sarai seduto accanto a me… come ogni volta che ho paura o mi sento perso. Non hai bisogno di me per dirti che sei straordinario, ma è mio compito ricordartelo ad ogni occasione. Sono grato di aver potuto condividere questi anni con te e non vedo l'ora di vedere insieme cosa ci riserveranno gli anni a venire. Grazie per tutti e anche di più. Ti amo."

Quando le luci tornarono ad illuminare lo studio, Senkuu sentiva i suoi occhi bruciare. A stento alzò la testa. Gen invece sorrise alla telecamera.

"Cari amici, ci dobbiamo salutare qui! Spero che questa puntata vi abbia aiutato a conoscere meglio i nostri ospiti e voi stessi. Vi auguro una serena notte!"

Gen si alzò e tese un braccio in avanti.

"Alla prossima con una nuova puntata di…" urlò lentamente e fu accompagnato anche dal coro improvvisato del pubblico: "Dillo al Mentalista!"

Mentre il forte applauso accompagnava l'inchino di Gen, Senkuu agitò una mano per salutare tutti e tornare dietro le quinte. Quella intervista gli aveva dato ancbe se Gen non poteva immaginare alcuni spunti di riflessione.

×××

In auto i due stettero in silenzio.

Senkuu non aveva provato a riprendere il discorso e Gen era più che felice di non parlarne mentre era alla guida. Appena usciti dallo studio però entrambi si erano scambiati un dolce bacio sulle labbra come per dirsi che si erano mancati tutto il tempo.

×××

Solo quando Gen attivò l'antifurto dopo aver chiuso la porta, Senkuu lo afferrò per il viso e lo baciò con maggiore intensità.

"Ti amo tanto, Asagiri Gen," gli disse tra i baci. Le sue mani si mossero dal viso ai suoi fianchi al suo sedere fino ad allargargli le gambe.

"Senkuu-chan!~" gemè prima di aggrapparsi alla sua schiena. "Anche io ti desidero tanto! Erano giorni che…"

"Sì, amore! Scusami, scusami, ti imploro! Non volevo trascurarti! Stavo solo lavorando a un prog…"

"Non preoccuparti, Senkuu-chan! So che ami la scienza più di me."

"No al 10000000000%! Vi amo con la stessa intensità. Ora ti dico tutto! Vieni con me!" Replicò e, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere, lo trascinò per il braccio al laboratorio.

"Senkuu-chan, non tirare!" Gen si raccomandò ma fu ignorato. Solo quando superarono la porta di metallo, Senkuu gli diede un altro bacio e lo lasciò andare. Si piegò, inginocchiandosi davanti a uno sportello di una cassaforte e ne tirò fuori una scatola nera. "O Dio, ora tira fuori un'arma nucleare!~" mugugnò impaurito.

"No, Mentalista, ma per chi mi hai preso!" Senkuu contestò e gli tese qualcosa avvolto in un panno di velluto. "Amore, questo è uno dei progetti di cui vado più fiero. Forse un po' inutile sotto il punto di vista pratico ma… è solo nostro, è la nostra storia."

Gen aprì bocca per chiedergli altri dettagli, ma preferì zittirsi appena vide una strana custodia interamente fatta di vetro colorato.

"Cos'è?" Bisbigliò, incantato dalla luce che rifletteva.

"Un porta anelli di vetro," Senkuu rispose, "Non un vetro qualsiasi. È fatto col vetro della prima bottiglia di cola che bevesti nello Stone World."

"Stai scherzando!" Commentò. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. "Non… pensavo l'avessi usata per altre cose! Come…"

"Era un oggetto che mi ricordava noi due, non potevo usarlo… almeno non c'era stata nessuna emergenza e soprattutto non hai voluto più cola."

"Resti assurdo! Un porta anelli da una bottiglia! È per questo che sono rimasto da solo senza di te in queste settimane?"

Senkuu gli tirò una ciocca di capelli affettuosamente. 

"Che stupido che sei, Mentalista. Avevo in mente di farti una sorpresa al nostro anniversario."

Gen sgranò gli occhi sorpreso salvo poi sorridere con dolcezza.

"Hai ragione. Che stupido aver messo in discussione la tua capacità di ricordarti tutte le date… sentiamo, cosa avevi in mente di fare? Ma soprattutto la mia intervista ti ha spaventato a tal punto da dirmelo ora?"

Lo scienziato sollevò il coperchio del porta anelli e si inginocchiò davanti a Gen.

"Non mi ero accorto di averti fatto preoccupare. Ti amo e le cose che hai detto nel video valgono anche per me. Non è accora finito, ma nei prossimi giorni passerò più tempo con te. Non voglio che tu pensi che ti dia per scontato… mi sei mancato tanto ed eravamo nella stessa casa."

"Senkuu-chan, non sono così alto da doverti inginocchiare per dirmi questo, alzati dai."

"Mentalista, sto cercando di fare il romantico qui!" Borbottò e prese l'altra metà della custodia di vetro su cui erano adagiati due anelli d'oro. "Asagiri Gen," Senkuu pronunciò serioso. "Mi faresti l'onore di diventare mio marito? O moglie? Non ho idea di come si dica in questi casi."

La bocca che Gen aveva spalancato per la sorpresa si richiuse.

"Sei un cretino! Ovviamente si dice signore padrone, colui a cui darò la mia vita e a cui dedicherò tutta la mia attenzione affinché raggiunga l'orgasmo tutti i giorni," rispose ma scoppiò a ridere e gli tolse il porta anelli da mano. Lo tirò in sù e lo afferrò per la cravatta. "Certo che ti sposo, amore," disse. 

Senkuu lo baciò sulle labbra e scostò le cose che aveva messo sul bancone davanti a loro. "Gli anelli sono fatti di qualcosa che riguarda il nostro passato?" Gen si informò. 

"Ah, Mentalista. Corretto. Tra i materiali c'è qualcosa dalla capsula del tempo che mio padre ci ha fatto arrivare… dell'oro e ho anche incluso i nostri capelli. Romantico, vero?"

"Senkuu-chan, non diciamolo a nessuno, okay? Non ci facciamo una bellissima figura… ma l'idea che tu abbia voluto farmi la proposta così… ti si addice e non avrei voluto altro. Ti amo."

"Ti amo anche io."

"Sono contento di portare l'eredità di tuo padre con me. È come se fosse testimone della nostra unione."

"Ah…" Senkuu sospirò mentre le sue mani sbottonavano la camicia di Gen. "Okay, ora basta con questo sentimentalismo, facciamo sesso."

"Prossimamente su Dillo al mentalista! Senkuu-chan: lo scienziato dalla libido alle stelle," scherzò Gen, afferrandolo per le spalle. "Amore, allora è tutto risolto? Possiamo fare sesso e tante coccoline prima di andare a dormire?"

"Se ti riferisci a quello che ho sentito nel programma, te lo scordi. Domani ne parliamo meglio. Inoltre dobbiamo organizzare il matrimonio e poi…"

Le mani di Senkuu si fermarono intorno ai alla sua vita ancora una volta. 

"Ti ricordi cosa dicemmo quando vedemmo quanto fosse grande questa casa?"

"Che avremmo dovuto prendere più di una domestica perché io non avrei fatto nulla in casa?"

"Anche… in realtà mi riferivo alla parte di…" gli rispose, abbracciandolo a sé. "È troppo grande per solo noi due… potremmo avere un figlio insieme. Ovviamente se sei d'accordo."

"Senkuu-chan..." 

"Era una cosa a cui pensavo da tempo. Solo ultimamente abbiamo entrate più stabili e siamo più tranquilli. Probabilmente ne avrei parlato a breve, dopo essermi documentato con il centro di adozioni. La tua idea è fantastica però, potremmo avere anche un figlio nostro da crescere qui e l'associazione," argomentò, ma Gen continuava a guardarlo con gli occhi lucidi. "Se non vuoi, non fa nulla, staremo comunque insieme ed è ques…"

Senkuu non potè finire la frase perché Gen lo baciò. 

"Ti amo, non vedo l'ora di iniziare la nostra famiglia insieme, Senkuu-chan!~"

"Anche io!"

"Ora però… dedichiamoci a noi due…"

"Cosa hai in mente, Mentalista?" Gli chiese stando al gioco. Gen si tolse la giacca e la camicia. Si abbassò i pantaloni e iniziò a spogliare anche Senkuu, che lo lasciò fare.

"A volte non sopporto questo laboratorio, ma se ci facciamo di nuovo sesso magari…"

"Ah, come se non avessi mai pensato a te qui, Asagiri Gen…"

"Sbagliato, Senkuu-chan è Asagiri-Ishigami Gen ora… o Ishigami-Asagiri? o anche Asagami? Suonano tutti bene! Non so, tu cosa ne pensi?"

Senkuu iniziò a baciarlo sul collo mentre lo sollevava sul bancone e infilava le dita calde sotto l'elastico dei suoi slip. 

"Penso che ti chiamerò come la persona che sei ossia l'uomo della mia vita."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ A domani con il settimo e ultimo capitolo della Sengen week! 💘


	7. Buon compleanno, re della Scienza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco cosa è successo dopo la fine del 56esimo capitolo.
> 
> Capitolo 7 ed ultimo: Compleanno di Senkuu/Tema libero ----> Senkuu's Birthday 🔭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤ Avevo scritto la parte di Ginrou prima che il 22esimo episodio uscisse. Io e lo studio condividiamo un neurone che shippa Sengen! 

"In realtà, mi sei piaciuto da subito, Senkuu-chan. Senza tener conto di cosa avrei guadagnato o perso e sono sicuro che tutti qui al Villaggio la pensino come me," Gen pronunciò, guardando il cielo dall'ampia finestra dell'osservatorio appena costruito. 

La sua voce sembrava la solita, ma era incrinata dall'emozione di poter finalmente confessare a Senkuu quanto significasse per lui.

All'inizio non pensava fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Uno come Ishigami Senkuu non amava di certo far trasparire le sue emozioni o parlare di sentimenti, avrebbe potuto non accettare il suo regalo e addirittura prenderla a male, tuttavia Gen sapeva bene che Senkuu meritava qualcosa che gli ricordasse lo spazio, suo padre, la vita prima della pietrificazione… e una stanza tutta per sé. 

Poteva giustificare ogni sua azione con un motivo logico, ma Gen aveva capito che Senkuu manifestava i propri sentimenti con le azioni. Non avrebbe potuto fargli male subire lo stesso trattamento per una volta!

Gen aveva pianificato tutto nel dettaglio. 

Sapeva che presto per ricavare altri materiali, Senkuu sarebbe partito ed era stato incredibile come fosse coinciso con i tempi necessari. Certo, tre giorni di lavoro non stop non li avrebbe mai augurati a nessuno; ma anche avendo diretto i lavori in fretta, poteva dire di aver dato solo parte dell'impegno che di solito Senkuu riservava alle altre persone. Quindi era sulla strada giusta.

Era stato forse un progetto troppo ambizioso per uno come lui che aveva scarse conoscenze scientifiche, ma grazie alla forza di tutto il villaggio, era riuscito a rendere felice il festeggiato. 

Nella società dei loro tempi, Senkuu avrebbe ricevuto un regalo più importante di un telescopio, ma a giudicare dal suo sguardo, Gen sapeva che Senkuu non avrebbe desiderato altro che ciò che si era ritrovato davanti agli occhi appena gli avevano tolto la benda.

E a pensare che lui credeva che lo avessero consegnato a Tsukasa, come se avessero mai potuto fare una cosa simile, come se avessero mai potuto rinunciare a lui e alla sua missione che rapidamente era diventata anche la loro.

Come aveva previsto, Senkuu aveva cercato il lato pratico del telescopio e la sua applicazione all'imminente guerra. Nonostante si fosse mantenuto stoico, Gen lo aveva visto con gli occhi lucidi. Era proprio un capricorno con il suo costante sforzarsi di apparire senza sentimenti. Gen avrebbe ridacchiato alla sua stessa constatazione, ma nessuno l'avrebbe capita, e Senkuu gli avrebbe detto che analizzare la personalità altrui tramite l'astrologia era pressoché una baggianata. Tuttavia rimase lì a sorridergli, sperando di non aver superato un limite di cui non era a conoscenza nel dire quello che sentiva. 

Gen sollevò lo sguardo.

Senkuu lo stava guardando con un'espressione che poteva essere descritta e interpretata solo con la parola: interesse. Provò un tuffo al cuore nel seguire la linea del suo ghigno e i suoi occhi fissi su di lui e per un attimo si aspettò che Senkuu riducesse la distanza tra di loro come nelle più romantiche delle commedie.

"Immagino che dirai che è disgustoso, no?" Gen lo incalzò, incapace di lasciarsi guardare in quel modo. Si nascose dietro le maniche del suo cappotto, fissando le stelle, visibili anche senza il telescopio che li aveva portato in quella situazione assurda.

"Disgustoso, senza dubbio," considerò Senkuu ma dal suo tono, Gen poteva intuire che non era per nulla convinto di ciò che avesse appena detto. 

"Vero?!~" avallò in falsetto. Il silenzio di colpo gli stava facendo paura.

Il suo cuore aveva preso a battere più velocemente. Sarebbe stata la fine se lui e Senkuu fossero stati da soli, lì sotto le stelle. Per fortuna, l'intero villaggio Ishigami era lì alle loro spalle e anche se probabilmente non avevano potuto vedere l'espressione di Senkuu, restava una situazione alquanto imbarazzante. 

O forse, Senkuu aveva apprezzato il regalo e niente altro. 

Era intelligente e altruista, molte persone avevano prima d'ora avuto interesse e ammirazione per lui, si disse Gen, perché avrebbe dovuto contraccambiare proprio il suo? Forse Gen si era immaginato tutto lui; erano notti che restava sveglio fino a tardi per sistemare e organizzare i turni per il giorno dopo, oltre a dover visionare le regolari attività del villaggio. Non era il vicecapo, ma sapeva che nonostante l'assenza di Senkuu, nessuno doveva rovinare il suo duro lavoro.

"Suika non ha capito!" Esclamò di colpo la bambina, avvicinandosi a Gen e facendolo involontariamente sussultare. "Perché Senkuu dice che è disgustoso? Non gli è piaciuto il nostro regalo?"

"Gli uomini sono strani, Suika," rispose Kohaku, battendo una mano sulla spalla di Senkuu che strinse i denti per il colpo ricevuto. "Non dicono mai cosa pensano sul serio e fatto tutto il contrario di quello che dicono! Tra qualche anno ti sarà più chiaro."

"Ah!" Borbottò Chrome, "ora sono gli uomini ad essere strani!"

"Cosa vuoi dire, scemo? Che non sono gli uomini ad essere strani ora?" Kohaku urlò, sollevando minacciosamente il pugno come da quella distanza potesse colpire Chrome. Senkuu si allontanò di un paio di passi, controllando man mano di non essere nel suo raggio d'azione.

"Dai, non litighiamo ora," Ruri intervenne, sorridendo amorevolmente a entrambi.

"Ruri-nee! È stato lui a iniziare!" Kohaku si lamentò imbronciata. "Tornatene nelle caverne, scemo!"

"Ma se hai iniziato tu, gorilla!"

"Chi è che hai chiamato gorilla?!"

Ginrou a turno volgeva il suo sguardo tra i due litiganti mentre Ruri più imbarazzata del solito cercava di calmarli.

Erano anni, letteralmente anni, che assisteva ai loro battibecchi. All'inizio erano divertenti ma adesso… Guardò Gen e notò che fosse leggermente arrossato e totalmente interessato a Senkuu e non al litigio in corso. Non c'era altra spiegazione considerato che Senkuu non stesse in quel momento parlando o forse da lì non riusciva a capirlo. 

Qualunque fosse il motivo sembrava più divertente delle scaramucce di Kohaku e Chrome.

Ginrou sorrise. 

Se qualcuno in quel momento avesse potuto vederlo, avrebbe di certo capito che quel sorriso non prometteva niente di buono.

"Gorilla e scema! Scema e gorilla!" Intanto Chrome stava urlando mentre Senkuu si era portato una mano alla fronte e aveva mosso sconsolato la testa. Neanche quando andava all'asilo aveva mai assistito a scene così infantili.

"Dici un'altra parola e sei morto, scemo!" Kohaku lo mise in guardia, ma Chrome le rispose con una sonora pernacchia. La ragazza prese il pugnale e glielo puntò contro. Ruri scattò in avanti e si frappose tra i due. Abbracciò Chrome, schiacciandosi contro il suo petto. "Un'altra parola e sei morto!" Gli ricordò Kohaku, cercando di raggiungerlo anche con sua sorella di mezzo. Molto probabilmente Chrome era stato distratto dalla vicinanza di Ruri tanto che neanche aveva dato peso alle parole di Kohaku o alla lama puntata alla gola.

"Go-ril-la!"

"Io penso che Senkuu debba ringraziare Gen per il regalo…" annunciò Ginrou a voce abbastanza alta per essere notato, prima che la lama potesse toccare il neo-scienziato del villaggio Ishigami. Kohaku rimase col braccio alzato a mezz'aria.

"Cosa?" Sbottò la ragazza. "Ci ha già ringraziati, no?"

"No, no! Non intendevo i ringraziamenti in generale! Senza Gen nessuno avrebbe mai potuto costruire un regalo che a quanto pare è stato apprezzato! Inoltre non avremmo mai calcolato il suo compleanno! Senza Gen questo osservatorio non sarebbe esistito!"

Appena Ginrou tacque, un assordante silenzio piombò nella stanza. 

Gen dovette socchiudere le labbra per respirare dalla bocca e ignorare quel modo alla gola che gli stava togliendo l'aria. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Senkuu che lo stava fissando. 

"Ah, hai ragione, Ginrou. Onore al merito. Grazie di aver indovinato il mio compleanno e di aver pensato a tutto questo. L'ho apprezzato. Grazie, Mentalista," disse. E sebbene la voce fosse normale, Gen riusciva a vedere quanto i suoi occhi riflettessero le luci della notte. Tuttavia poteva essere ancora autosuggestione.

"Di nulla," sussurrò in risposta, girandosi verso la finestra per evitare di fissarlo ancora di più.

"Quindi non è più disgustoso?" Chiese Suika, interessata a scoprire la verità, guardando a turno Senkuu e Gen. Eppure, essendo più vicina al primo, aspettò che fosse Gen a risponderle.

"In verità, i ragazzi hanno un modo diverso per esternare le emozioni… ci sono alcune parole che dette tra amici cambiano di significato, non sono così negative! Tranquilla, Suika-chan!"

La bambina sorrise allegra per aver finalmente capito e tornò indietro tra la folla che li stava fissando.

Tuttavia c'era ancora qualcun altro che non era soddisfatto e che ora sorrideva ancora più maliziosamente.

_ 'Esternare le emozioni, eh?' si disse Ginrou, 'ho forse davvero capito bene?' _

  
  


"Ma no, Senkuu! Si ringrazia dando un bacio! Che ne dici di dare un bel bacio a Gen? In fondo hai detto di aver apprezzato il suo regalo, non è vero? Eh! Eh! Eh!"

"Ginrou!" lo richiamò Kinrou da un punto imprecisato della stanza, ma lui lo ignorò.

"Ginrou, non imbarazzare il capovillaggio ora, su!" lo pregò Shirogane, sua madre, ma la sua attenzione era tutta per Senkuu a cui Ginrou in modalità feccia non smetteva di dare gomitate.

Senkuu emise un verso infastidito e spinse via il guardiano.

"Va bene, vieni qui, Mentalista," accondiscese e senza aspettare Gen, il quale lo aveva preso a fissare con gli occhi sgranati, lo afferrò per il mento e gli depositò un rapido bacio sulla guancia destra, ancora coperta dai capelli.

Dopodiché spostò la bocca indietro e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Grazie per quello che fai per me, Mentalista."

Gen strinse le mani a pugno per imporsi di non sfiorarlo sebbene fosse così vicino. Improvvisamente gli stava mancando la forza nelle gambe. Anche se per poco, aveva avvertito il suo respiro contro la pelle accaldata.

"Ma no! Quello non è mica un bacio!" Insorse Ginrou, sorridendo loro con molta più perfidia di prima. "Un osservatorio del genere ha bisogno di un bacio di ringraziamento più luuuuuungoooooo!"

"Ginrou, sei pessimo," commentò Kohaku e Chrome, per la prima volta, concordò con lei. 

Kinrou si fece strada tra gli altri che li stavano guardando per fermare quello sconsiderato del fratello. Alcuni erano curiosi di vedere effettivamente se il loro capovillaggio fosse arrivato a fare ciò che quella serpe di Ginrou aveva proposto, altri speravano di poter finalmente riposare dopo tutta la fatica che avevano fatto.

"Ginrou!" Lo chiamò il fratello, afferrandolo per l'orecchio dopo un paio di tentativi a vuoto. "Ti avevo detto o no di chiudere quella tua boccaccia?!"

"Ma dai, cosa ho detto di male!" Rispose il più piccolo, saltellando per sfuggire alla sua presa. "Un bacio degno di questo nome per ringraziare Gen del regalo. Senkuu di certo accetterà, non c'è niente di male in fondo!" Ridacchiò.

Ruri, la sacerdotessa del villaggio, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse prontamente. Ginrou intanto continuava a ripetere le parole  **Senkuu** ,  **Gen** ,  **bacio** e  **lingua** a voce alta, ma leggermente affannato dato che stava correndo in tondo per la stanza per sfuggire dalle mani del fratello. 

Alla fine Ruri scosse la testa e si decise a parlare.

"Non… ne sono molto sicura, ma Senkuu, Gen, se vi imbarazza baciarvi in pubblico, vi posso dire che è facile nella nostra società che i maschi si scambino un bacio… fin quando è sincero, ognuno può baciare chi vuole."

"Aaaah! È quello che diceva il protagonista di una delle cento storie! Quella che mi raccontavi sempre quando ero piccina!" Aggiunse Kohaku, guardando in alto nel ricordare quando si stringevano sotto le coperte durante la notte e la voce della sorella la cullava fino a dormire.

"Ah, quando eravate così piccole e volevate così bene a vostro padre!" Esclamò l'ex capovillaggio, asciugandosi una lacrima, "Ruri e Kohaku, le mie bimbe!" 

"Padre, su, non è il momento…" ribatté Kohaku, non curante di ledere i sentimenti di suo padre.

Ruri invece continuava a fissare Senkuu e Gen, sperando che entrambi potessero sentirsi a loro agio in quel momento, nonostante le pressioni di Ginrou.

Con somma sorpresa di Gen, Senkuu gli si accostò.

"Mentalista, a quanto pare non abbiamo scelta," gli sussurrò, prima di accarezzargli la guancia fino all'orecchio destro.

"Senkuu-chan?" Sospirò. Il suo cuore era in tumulto, le sue gambe stavano per cedere e lo avrebbero fatto a momenti di sicuro.

"Spero di non essere pessimo, non l'ho mai fatto prima d'ora…" gli confessò. "Magari poi potrai insegnarmelo."

"Se… Se… Sen… kuu… cha… chan," balbettò, sentendo il fiato mancargli. Serrò gli occhi.

Senkuu avvicinò prima la sua fronte a quella di Gen e poi il resto del corpo. Con le mani lo tenne fermo per la testa, lasciando scorrere le dita tra i capelli dell'altro e finalmente anche lui chiuse gli occhi.

Pressarono le loro labbra insieme. Gen se lo aspettava in fondo. Un bacio a stampo senza emozioni. Quanto sarebbe durato? Tre o forse cinque secondi al massimo.

Tuttavia il conteggio di quei cinque secondi si bloccarono appena Senkuu portò una delle sue mani alla vita di Gen e raddrizzò l'altra per avere una migliore presa.

Gen soffocò un verso di sorpresa anche quando Senkuu aprì la bocca e con la lingua picchiettò contro le sue labbra per fargliele aprire. L'altro non oppose resistenza, sebbene fosse ancora stupito della sua decisione. 

La lingua di Senkuu saettò sulla sua e mentre entrava nella sua bocca, Gen gemè e arrossì ancora di più. Provò ad aprire gli occhi, ma ci rinunciò. Cercò di ignorare le sue gambe deboli e sul punto di cedere. I loro respiri si confusero insieme e le mani di Senkuu non lo lasciarono andare.

Gen non sapeva cosa fare. Non era il suo primo bacio, ma sembrava quasi che avesse dimenticato cosa si facesse e soprattutto cosa si provasse in un momento simile.

Tremando, appoggiò le sue braccia sulle spalle di Senkuu. Notò che anche lui si rilassò solo allora, segno che era stato in tensione per tutto quel tempo.

Il Mentalista ruotò la propria lingua contro l'interno della guancia e iniziò a strofinarla con maggiore forza contro quella di Senkuu, che rispose abbassando la sua mano sul cappotto dell'altro. Gen strinse gli occhi per le lacrime che sentiva sulle ciglia inferiori. Si stavano sul serio baciando. Stava baciando l'uomo che più ammirava al mondo e a cui aveva appena detto che gli piaceva! 

Ad un tratto Senkuu interruppe il loro bacio e lo strinse a sé.

"Gen…" ansimò con gli occhi chiusi. La sua voce era bassa e tremante. Gen provò ad aprire gli occhi, ma aveva paura che fosse solo un sogno. Alla fine riuscì a sollevare le palpebre e guardarlo.

Il viso di Senkuu era arrossato. Le sue labbra bagnate di saliva - della loro saliva - e aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"Senkuu-chan," Gen gemè, senza sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo. Il suo sguardo era concentrato sulla bocca dello scienziato e tutto il resto non gli importava.

"Ehm…"

"Ah…"

"Oh…"

"Ehmmm…"

I cori dei versi imbarazzati di tutti gli altri li riportarono nella stanza. Senkuu avampò e, mettendosi un dito nell'orecchio come al solito, si girò. 

"Grazie per quello che avete fatto. Riposatevi pure stanotte. Domani ci aspetta tanto altro lavoro!" Disse.

"Senkuu ma vogliamo festeggiare con te!" Suika protestò. "Anche nei vostri compleanni si indossano collane di conchiglie?"

Senkuu accarezzò le testa della bambina anche se toccò il suo elmetto. 

"No, Suika ma se ne hai una la puoi mettere tu anche se è il mio compleanno."

"Allora Suika la va a prendere!" Annunciò e corse via.

Piano piano anche gli altri del villaggio scesero dall'osservatorio.

Un Ginrou sotto shock per ciò che era successo a causa sua fu trascinato via da suo fratello, Chrome ancora perplesso da quello che aveva visto si allontanò prima che Kohaku si ricordasse del loro battibecco e Ruri uscì per ultima, rivolgendo uno sguardo a Senkuu e a Gen ancora fermi davanti al telescopio. 

Solo quando la porta fu chiusa, Senkuu alzò la testa, focalizzando la sua attenzione su Gen.

"Potevamo fingere," il mentalista interruppe il loro silenzio. "Ho fatto un corso di recitazione, sai? Non c'era bisogno di…" 

Non disse altro. Si limitò a nascondersi dietro le maniche del proprio cappotto. 

Senkuu incrociò le braccia e si fece più vicino al ragazzo.

"Ma se avessimo finto, non avrei avuto un altro regalo, Mentalista," replicò. Si girò verso di lui e poggiò le labbra sulle sue di nuovo. Stavolta fu un bacio a stampo. Si scostò per guardarlo. "Grazie di tutto, Gen…" gli sussurrò. 

Il Mentalista sorrise e appena Senkuu si girò di nuovo per guardare le stelle, lo abbracciò e gli diede un bacio sul naso.

"Buon compleanno, re della Scienza!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ La sengen finisce qui! Sono molto contenta di essere riuscita a scrivere, a tradurre e a pubblicare nei giorni stabiliti! Ora penso che mi metterò a studiare per gli esami e poi tornerò con qualcos'altro come la explicit che devo ancora continuare e la storia nuova che ho scritto per il compleanno della mia amica 💝 Grazie di avermi letta! I commenti mi fanno sempre molto piacere quindi non siate timidi! 😭💘 Spero di avervi fatto emozionare anche un po' come mi sono emozionata io! Alla prossima 🌸🙏🏻


End file.
